El internado IJ
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: [Siglo XVI] Eren Jaeger, de 15 años, hijo de un famoso investigador, acude al internado I.J. en japón, en el cual encontrara el amor de su vida. Levi Ackerman, de 18 años, tendra que pasar por muchas pruebas para poder llegar al corazon de Eren Jaeger, su nuevo compañero./ LEVI X EREN ...y... EREN X LEVI-. \( 0 )/ disfruten de la lectura.
1. Capitulo I

_Holi gente de… xD iba a decir de Youtube… ejem perdon… de nuez…_

_Holi gente de Fanfiction… bueno pues este es mi primer fanfiction de Shingeki no kyojin… la verdad es que apenas me vi el anime (u.u ya se, es muy tarde para verlo) pero no importa, al final termino gustandome la pareja RIVAILLE X EREN._

_Y pues aquí me ven subiendo un fic sobre ellos dos 3 haha pues bueno… espero les guste este intento HORRIBLE de fic… la verdad es que tenia esta idea… pero digamos que no soy muy buena ESCRITORA asi que si ven fallas, errores o me quieren criticar ahí esta la cajita de reviews…. _

_Sin mas que decir… DISFRUTEN DEL FANFICTION "El Internado I.J."_

Capitulo 1.- Nueva oportunidad.

Hola, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo 15 años. Yo y mi padre nos modamos a la cuidad de Kanto, Japón hace unos meses. Hasta ahora no habia ido a la escuela. Pues estabamos en apuros economicos, pero ahora que conseguimos dinero suficiente, comenzare mi nueva vida en el internado "I.J."

_**-Eren, espero ver buenas notas.-**_

_**-Claro, padre. No le defraudare.-**_

_**-Ese es mi chico, bien es hora de partir. Debes estar ahí para la ceremonia de apaertura.-**_

_**-Jaja es cierto. Bien, padre. Ya me voy, hasta las vacaciones.-**_

_**-Claro, hasta las vacaciones.-**_

Sali de mi hogar, la verdad era que era la primera vez que iba a un internado. Asique estaba un poco nervioso.

El autobus llego a las 6:45 am. Cuando subi pude notar que solo habia un pasajero mas aparte de mi. Me acerque hacia él.

_**-Hola.-**_

_**-…H-hola.-**_ al parecer es timido.

_**-¿Puedo sentarme junto de ti?.- **_

_**-Eh… c-claro.-**_

_**-Gracias. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, un gusto conocerte.-**_

_**-Un gusto igualmente. Mi nombre es Armin Arlert.-**_

_**-¿Qué salón te toco?.-**_

_**-El 119.-**_

_**-¡GENIAL A MI TAMBIEN!.-**_

_**-Oh, que bien. ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?.-**_

_**-Jaja, si. Llegue hace unos meses.-**_

_**-Ya veo.-**_

_**-Si…-**_

_**-¿De donde vienes?-**_

_**-De NorteAmerica **_(Estados Unidos).-

_**-¿Eh? Y porque veniste a Japón?-**_

_**-Mi padre es investigador, asi que lo reubicaron en Japón por un tiempo.-**_

_**-Tu padre debe de ser un gran investigador ¿Cómo se llama?.-**_

_**-Grisha Jaeger.-**_

_**-¡No puede ser! ¡Tu padre es el mejor investigador en todo el mundo y tu eres su hijo!-**_

_**-Si, pero baja la voz. Mi padre no quiere que se enteren de ello.-**_

_**-Esta bien.-**_

No las pasamos el camino hablando sobre cosas triviales. Cada tanto iban subiendo mas alumnos. Hasta que el autobus se lleno de alumnos.

_**-Creo que solo falta uno.- **_dijo Armin un poco nervioso.

_**-¿Y quien es? ¿Lo conoces?.- **_

_**-Si… Su nombre es…- **_pero fue interrumpido por gritos de las chicas al ver al ultimo chico que faltaba en el autobus.

_**-¡LEVI ACKERMAN!- **_gritaron al unisono todas las chicas. El chico era un joven de unos 17/18 años. Tenia un corte de cabello tipo militar, y su cabello era de color azabache. Cuando le ví, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude sentir como si una carga electrica recorriera mi cuerpo. El chico aparto la mirada, y camino hacia un lugar vacio. Que de mala suerte era de mi lado izquierdo, lo unico que nos dividiria seria el pasillo del autobus. El joven se sento, y saludo a la chica a su lado, al parecer se conocian. Pude oir la coversacion que tenian.

_**-Como siempre con tu club de fans, Levi.-**_

_**-… No es mi culpa.- **_su voz era grave y gruesa, para mi sono simplemente hermosa.

_**-Vamos, Levi. Te deberias de coger a algunas chicas, despues de todo estarían dispuestas a hacer todo por ti.- **_

_**-… No tengo tiempo para tonterias como esas, Hanji.-**_

_**-Oooh, vamos. Antes no eras tan serio, Levi. ¿Qué te sucedió?.-**_

_**-… … … Simplemente, madure. Cosa que tu no has hecho aun. Teniando 18 años, eres una vergüenza para el instituto.-**_

_**-Oh vamos, Levi. No seas tan malo conmigo… despues de todo soy tu mejor amiga.-**_

_**-Yo nunca autorize eso.-**_

Despues de un tiempo, por fin pude divisar el internado. Realmente era muy grande. Cuando por fin pudimos bajar hubo un pequeño accidente.

_**-¡Oh vamos, Levi! ¡Acaso no estas emocionado por ir de nuevo al instituto!.-**_

_**-No.-**_

_**-Vamos, deberias este año cogerte a unas cuantas chicas, incluso podrias cogerte chicos, yo se que eres de ese tipo dominante.-**_

_**-¡HANJI! ¡SI SERAS ZORRA! ¡QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES!.-**_

_**-VAMOS COGETE A ESTE DE AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO.- **_la chica con anteojos empujo a joven Levi, hacia mi direccion, lo cual provoco que callera el joven Levi ensima de mi. Cuando pudo reaccionar sobu un poco su cabeza y mira hacia mi cara. Pero no calculo muy bien asi que provoco que nuestros labios se rozaron y juntaran por unos segundos. Ambos abrimos los ojos y nos separamos rapidamente. El joven Levi rapidamente se posiciono junto a la chica con anteojos, para darle demasiados golpes posible. La velocidad en que golpeaba a la chica era demasiado rapida. No podia ver con claridad sus ataques a la indefensa chica. Cuando por fin paró su ataque a la pobre mujer, quien por cierto quedo con demasiados moretones, se dirijio a mi persona.

_**-… Siento lo sucedido, Jeager Eren.-**_

_**-N-no se preocupe.-**_

_**-¡Hanji! ¿Acaso no estabas muy emocionada por el inico de clases?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-¿Entonces que haces acostada ahí? ¿No planeas ir a la ceremonia de inicio?-**_

_**-… ¡LEVI! Yo se que no eres tan malo como aparentas ser.- **_ la chica olvido todo el dolor que sentia por los golpes resividos, para ir con su "mejor amigo".

_**-¿Acaso es masoquista?.- **_pregunte a Armin quien tambien miraba la escena con perturbacion y miedo.

_**-…Ellos estaran en el mismo salón que nosotros…- **_dijo un poco asustado.

_**-¡¿Qué?!- **_

_**-Si… repitieron el primer curso el año pasado… pero no es por que hayan reprobado.-**_

_**-… ¿Entonces porque?-**_

_**-… Simplemente repiten porque es una orden del director. En cada nuevo ingreso hay dos integrantes de 18 años en por lo menos 3 salones.-**_

_**-¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Cómo los elige?-**_

_**-El director dice que es porque asi es mas divertido. Aun no se sabe como los escogen para hacer eso, pero casi siempre son las mejores calificaciones del ultimo año quienes lo hacen. Cada generacion que sale repite de nuevo el 1°, 2° y 3° curso. Las razones son desconosidas aun.-**_

_**-Esta escuela… es realmente extraña.-**_


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo 2.- Ceremonia de bienvenida.

Cuando Armin y yo bajamos del camion nos encontramos con un mundo de gente. Habia tanta gente que apenas si podiamos avanzar.

Cuando por fin pudimos llegar, a donde pronto seria la ceremonia de apertura, buscamos lugares. Cuando pude divisisar algunos asientos vacios caminamos hasta ahí y nos sentamos.

_**-De algun modo me siento emocionado y nervioso.- **_

_**-Haha supongo que es normal para ti que ni siquiera conoces la ciudad, y mucho menos la escuela.-**_

_**-Haha si supongo que es verdad.-**_

Pronto el lugar se comenzo a llenar de personas. Cuando habia pasado un tiempo, una chica camino hasta donde estabamos nosotros dos. Una chica de cabellera color azabache, mirada fría, y llevaba un bufanda puesta. (n/a: ¬¬ Aunque hacia calor ese día)

_**-… ¿Puedo tomar asiento aquí?.-**_

_**-Etto… claro, sientate.-**_

_**-… Gracias.-**_

Sin mas la chica se sento. Y nisiquiera se fijo en nosotros. Parece que le importan muy pocos las demas personas. Pero despues de un tiempo decidi hablarle.

_**-… Hola.. mi nombre es, Eren Jaeger. Un gusto en conocerte.-**_

_**-… Igualmente.-**_

_**-Etto… como te llamas?.-**_

_**-… Mikasa.. Mikasa Ackerman.-**_

_**-Mikasa… Ackerman… ¡UN MOMENTO TU ERES FAMILIAR DEL JOVEN LEVI!.-**_

_**-… ¿Levi?... Ah… eso bastardo… él es mi hermano mayor.-**_

_**-¡¿HERMANO?!.-**_

_**-Asi es tienes algun problema, Jaeger.- **_una voz grave sono detrás mio. Me quede congelado. Pero reaccione y rapidamente voltee mi cabeza para poder ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

_**-…Hemano… ¿Qué haces aquí?.-**_

_**-Tan fría como siempre… hermana.- **_las miradas de ambos eran realmente atemorizantes (N/A: Tanto que te pueden hacer cagarte del miedo) era como si se odiaran de toda la vida, como si fueran rivales, como si fueran agua y aceite.

_**-¡VAMOS, CHICOS!.- **_grito la señorita Hanji, quien parece que trataba de calmar a esos dos.

_**-… Como sea.- **_dijo el joven Levi, quien quito la mirada que tiene sobre Mikasa y la posiciono en mi.- _**Oi, Eren.-**_

_**-¡S-SI! ¿Qué sucede?:- **_

_**-No te di permiso de decirme por mi nombre, ¿o si?.-**_

_**-N-NO.-**_

_**-Entonces porque lo haces?.-**_

_**- AH… PERDONEME! NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER.- **_me incline para pedir disculpas.

_**-Tu tienes que decirme "HEICHOU".-**_

_**-¿EH?.-**_

_**-Como oiste.-**_

_**-H-Heichou? ¿Verdad?.-**_

_**-… Si.- **_(n/a: notaron que Levi se puso nerviso?)

_**-"GRACIAS POR VENIR A ESTE INTERNADO, LES DOY LA MAS CORDIAL BIENVENIDA DE PARTE DE TODO EL PERSONAL".- **_

_**-OOOh la ceremonio comenzo.- **_se emociono Hani-san.

_**-Cierto.- **_dije. Cada quien regreso a su lugar. Y miraron el discurso del "sub-director".

_**-"Gracias por asistir, estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Y chicos de **__reconocimiento. __**Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. **_

_**Es un honor tenener tantos estudiante este decimo aniversario del Internado. Bien, como es costumbre, el director les dedicara unas palabras. ¡Saluden… AHORA!".-**_

Todos se pusieron de pie. Golpearon con su brazo izquierdo su pecho, y el brazo derecho por detrás. Yo hize lo mismo.

Un hombre mayor aparecio por detrás del su-director.

_**-"Bienvenidos, alumnos, chicos de **__reconocimiento__**, mi nombre como algunos o muchos conocen es Pixis. **_

_**Es un honor tenerlos aquí en esta humilde escuela. Bien les agradezco de todo corazon que hayan ingresado al Internado I.J. Nuestro deber es hacer personas de bien. Asi que contamos con todo su apoyo y entuciasmo. Bien, sin mas que decir me retiro. Pueden desahacer el saludo".-**_

Sin mas el director se marcho. Y la ceremonia prosiguio.

***MINUTOS DESPUES (AL FINALIZAR LA CEREMONIA)***

_**-Eren, ¿En que dormitorio te toco?..**_

_**-Emmm… en el 313.-**_

_**-HAHA GENIAL… me toco a un lado tuyo. Me pregunto ¿con quien mas estare?.-**_

_**-Cieto lo olvidaba, eran dormitorios de binas.-**_

_**-si.-**_

_**-¡OI, EREN!.- **_

_**-AAAh, Levi-Heichou ¿Qué sucede?.-**_

_**-¿Dónde te toco?.-**_

_**-En el 313.-**_

_**-… A mi tambien.- **_

_**-¿eh? … ¡¿EEEEEH?!.- **_

Voy a dormir en la misma habitacion que Heichou. Esto no podia estar pasando. Tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto. Es decir, como puedes comportarte normal con aquel que te acaba de besar en el autobus camino a la escuela.

_**-¿No le sere una molestia?.-**_

_**-… Pero que estas diciendo. Yo solo te pregunte en donde dormirias, crei escuchar decir un numero igual al mia, solo quize comprobar su realmente nos habia tocado en la misma habitacion. Al parecer mis dudas fueron aclaradas. Ambos vamos a dormir en la misma habitacion. Solo te pido que seas ordenado.- **_sin mas se fue caminando tranquilamente.

_**-¿Q-Que quizo decir con eso?.-**_

_**-Ah! Eren! ¿Acaso oí bien? Te toco en la misma habitacion que levi.- **_una Hanji curiosa llego corriendo.

_**-S-si… pero… me dijo que fuera ordenado. Y me confundio un poco.-**_

_**-Ya veo… asi que sigue con esa manía.-**_

_**-¿Eh?.-**_

_**-Eren escucha. Levi, parece siempre estar tranquilo y en sus casillas, pero solo te digo que obsolutamente, repito ABSOLUTAMENTE no vayas a tocar nada, me oiste NADA del lado donde dormira Levi.-**_

_**-¿Eh?.-**_

_**-Levi tiene una extraña manía de tener todo limpio, pero no creas que es solo el desorden… es hasta la mugre mas pequeña le disgusta. Si llegas a tirar un solo cabello, una sola prenda de su lado de la habitacion… estaras perdido. Te matara… no… matar es muy poco para lo que realmente te hara… él… te… PULVERIZARA de este mundo, ni siquiera los huesos dejara.- **_

_**-…- **_pase saliva.

_**-BUEEENO, espero no haberte asustado mucho. Solo te pido que tengas ciudado con Levi. Bien me voy. ADIIIIIOOOOS, EREN!.-**_

_**-…- **_

Este año sera muuuuuuy pesado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pobre eren

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo gente de FANFICTION! Aquí de nuevo con mi horrible FIC… bien por fin a llegado el inico de clases! Hasta yo me emocione cuando escribi el capitulo! Xd y pues… gracias a Karen Grimm lml por dejar su REVIEW! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**LEVI:** Oi, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**N/A**: AAAAh pero si es rivaille-cubo de hielo-heichou! Pues no estaba haciendo nada solo estaba dejando mis agradecimientos a la chica del review…

**LEVI:** Review? … como es que este horrible fic de mierda tiene review *enojado por el apodo*

**N/A:** XD yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo.

**LEVI:** … de todas formas… Gracias, Karen.

**N/A:** *SORPRENDIDA**no se esperaba eso*

**LEVI: **¿Qué te pasa?

**N/A: ***se le fue el alma* *reacciona* ¡¿Quién ERES TU?! ¿Y QUE LE HICISTE A HEICHOU?! *es golpeada hasta quedar como Hanji en el capitulo anterior*

**LEVI: **no seas estupida… bien como parece que no puede hablar. Hasta la proxima… sigan leyendo este _horrible _fic. No olviden dejar sus reviews… sino me encargare personalmente de asesinarlos como cual Titan fueran.


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo 3.- Habitaciones compartidas.

*MODO NARRACION*

Cuando Hanji se fue, dejo a un perturbado y asustado Eren con Armin y Mikasa. Quienes por cierto intentaban darle apoyo psicologico a Eren.

_**-Eren, no lo tomes tan enserio, si sucede algo recuerda que mi habitacion esta a un lado de la tuya.- **_decia un preocupado Armin.

_**-Yo no tomaria eso tan a la ligera. Lo que dijo Hnaji-san es cierto. Si no tienes ciudado con el orden de tus cosas y las de "hermano", te veras en muy grandes problemas.- **_Mikasa al parecer no sabia lo que era "apoyo psicologico". Pues solo asusto mas a Eren. Quien por cierto se habia hecho bolita en el suelo, mientras temblaba.

_**-¡MIKASA! No estas ayudando.- **_Armin se preocupo mas.

_**-Ah, lo siento. No era mi intencion. Pero, Eren, si tienes algun problema con Levi, no dudes en decirmelo, yo lo pondre en sus casillas si te llega a tocar un solo cabello.- **_la expresion de Mikasa cambio a una de terror, lo cual asusto a los dos muchachos que veian a la joven con cara sombria.

_**-S-si, n-no te preocupes, M-Mikasa.-**_

_**-Bien. Bueno me tengo que ir, adios chicos.- **_la chica se despidio.

_**-Si ¡Adios!.- **_Eren sonrio lo mas grande que pudo, pues la verdad nunca creyo tener tan buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo. Él siempre habia sido muy anti-social, pero no era porque quiciera, era porque desconfiaba de las personas. No creia que hubiera gente amable, buena. Ademas de su familia. Claro.

_**-...- **_Mikasa, al ver la sonrisa de Eren, abrio los ojos lo mas posible, al parecer un nuevo sentimiento que habia pensado extinto en ella, habia aparecido. Y era por Eren Jaeger.

_**-Oye, Eren. ¿No crees que deberiamos irnos a los dormitorios?.- **_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la prisa, Armin?.-**_

_**-Ninguna es especial. Pero de agun modo me siento ansioso de saber mi compañero de dormitorio. Digo, tu ya sabes quien es él tuyo, pero yo aun no.- **_

_**-Oh ya veo. Bien, entonces vayamos.-**_

Despues de caminar hasta el edificio de los dormitorios, pudieron llegar a su destino, sus habitaciones compartidas.

_**-Bien, Eren. Te deseo suerte, con tu compañero.-**_

_**-No sigas con eso (TT_TT), pero de todas formas gracias.-**_

_**-Haha de nada. Bien, nos vemos mañana en las clases.-**_

_**-Si.- **_(N/A: La ceremonio tardo unas horas, pero Armin y Eren se perdieron en el Internado asi que caminaron bastante, por eso ya es tan tarde. O por lo menos de noche)

Armin entro a su habitacion. Y Eren con mucho temer, miedo y nervios entro a la suya. Cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con nadie. Al parecer Levi, solo habia ido a dejar sus cosas y se marcho.

_**-Aaaah, de algun modo me siento menos nervioso.-**_

Eren entro a la habitacion, no era muy grande. Contaba con dos camas matrimoniales, un frigo-bar (refrigerador pequeñito), una television, una computadora, un closet y un baño con regadera.

_**-Bueno supongo que me tocara esta cama.- **_Eren se dirijio hacia la cama vacia, pues la otra tenia dos maletas en ella, asi que asumio rapidamente que eran de Levi.

Despues de un rato de terminar de ordenar su ropa en el closet, se dirijio al baño.

_**-**__Como aun no ha llegado Heichou supongo que tomare un baño. A parte, ya es un poco tarde, y mañana tengo clases desde temprano__**.- **_sin mas que pensar tomo una toalla que tenia en su maleta y se dirijio al baño. Cerro con seguro la puerta, y se comenzo a desventir.

Mientras Eren se bañaba, llego Levi-heichou, quien parecia un poco cansado (N/A: Aunque no se le notara mucho xD).

_**-**__Mmm, supongo que se estara duchando ese niño. Bien entonces- _pero dejo de pensar en lo que haria cuando oyo que la puerta del baño se abria.

_**-Ah, Heichou, ya llego.-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?.-**_

_**-…Nada.- **_(N/A: No crean que Eren estaba desnudo y solo con una toalla, no estaba con su playera de dormir y unos baxers. Lo que pasa es que Levi se iba a quitar la ropa, pero Eren lo sorprendio de repente cuando salio).

_**-Acaso sera que estaba esperando en baño! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. Perdone que me haya tardado demasiado.-**_

_**-… Como sea, duermete de una nueva vez, mocoso.-**_

_**-¿Eh?.-**_

_**-Mañana tenemos clases, asi que duermete.-**_

_**-¡AH! SI.- **_Dijo Eren rapidamente para no causar mas atrasaos a Levi-Heichou, quen solo ignoro a Eren, tomo una toalla y se encerro en el baño.

_**-Ah, supongo que Hanji y Mikasa tienen razon. Debo tener ciudado, con Heichou.-**_

Eren acato la orden de Heichou, como buen perro, y fue a la cama. Pero claro, el ruido de Heichou bañandose no era muy relajante que digamos, y mas si te lo imaginas bañandose, desnudo, mientras el agua se resbala lentamente por su cuerpo.

*Eren NARRACION*

_-¡MALDICION! ¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando en eso? … Acaso yo… me…-_

El sonido del agua paro, se oyeron unos cuantos ruidos. Pasaron unos minutos y salio Heichou, quien por cierto habia salido solo con la toalla amarrada de la cintura.

_**-Oi, Eren. ¿Estas fingiendo estar dormido?.- **_pregunto Heichou, mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi cama. Estaba nervioso, trataba de no emitir sonido alguno poniendo mis manos sobre mi boca.- _**Eren, contesta ¿Estas despierto?.-**_

_**-A- **_pero cuando iba a decir que estaba despierto, alguien toco la puerta.

_**-Tsk.- **_Heichou se cambio rapidamente y abrio la puerta.

_**-Sabes cuales son las reglas, Levi. A pagar las luces antes de las 12- **_se oyo una voz grave.

_**-Lo se, estaba ordenando algunas cosas.- **_

_**-Ya veo. Bien, cuando termines la apagas, faltan 2 minutos para las 12.-**_

_**-Si, no te preocupes.-**_

_**-Bien, descansa.-**_

_**-Si.-**_despues de eso Heichou cerro la puerta. Ahora no me sentia tan nervioso, al parecer se le habia olvidado lo que estaba por hacer. Pues despues de cerrar la puerta se fue directo a la cama. Bueno, igual que Heichou me dormi.

-A la mañana siguiente-

_**-Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!- **_era un despertador.- _**Mmmm.- **_me removi entre mis sabanas.

_**-¡OI, EREN!.- **_la voz de Heichou me hizo despertar rapidamente. Tan rapido que me cai de la cama.

_**-Duele, duele- **_dije sobando mi cabeza.

_**-Si seras idiota. Como sea, arreglate. Tenemos clases.- **_dijo heichou, me sonroje un poco al ver como estaba vestido. Lo unico que traia puesto era una camisa blanca y unos boxers.

_**-S-si.- **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al parecer no es tan aburrido estar en la escuela. O por lo menos, estar en la misma habitacion que Heichou-Levi… No es tan malo como todos dicen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(ewe)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola! GENTE DE FANFICTION, AQUÍ DE NUEVO LIZZ NEKO NYA3, LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y POR SU APOYO A ESTE FANFIC._

_La verdad nunca crei que tuviera reviews, digo este fic solo lo hago para entrener a las personas (tanto en comedia como en el YAOI)_

_Asi que le agradezco de todo KOKORO a: __**Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan **__y a ____, que dejaron sus hermosos reviews en el capitulo II._

_Y bueno supongo que eso es todo de mi parte…_

_Hasta el proximo capitulo. Bye, cuidense… chao, chao_


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo 4.- Pasado.

_(levi X petra) (eren x levi) (levi x eren)_

_**YAOI +18**_

Cuando termine de bañarme y arreglarme, Heichou me veia con cara de molestia. Pero asi estaba esperandome.

_**-Y-ya termine, heichou.-**_

_**-Vaya que te tardas demasiado. Eres hombre, no te deberias de tardar tanto, ¿sabes?.-**_

_**-¿Eh? Pues lo siento.-**_

_**-Como sea, es mejor que nos vayamos, ya perdimos 2 minutos en lo que tu te cambiabas.-**_

_**-¿Emm? Si, estaba bien, vamonos.-**_

Heichou, al parecer no es como dicen muchos. La mayoria de las personas dice que es muy mala persona y que se cree el mejor en todo.

***LO QUE ESCUCHO MIENTRAS IBA POR UNA BEBIDA A LA MAQUINA EXPENDEDORA, MIENTRAS SE BAÑABA LEVI***

_**-"Pobre de aquel chico".-**_

_**-"¿EH? ¿Por qué?".-**_

_**-"Le toco en la misma habitacion que Ackerman Levi".-**_

_**-"No puede ser, pobre chico. Espero que no lo asesine".-**_

_**-"Si ese espero tambien".-**_

_**-"Oí que Ackerman traumo psicologicamente a su antiguo compañero".-**_

_**-"¿Eh? Ese joven es un ingrato, solo se cree superior a todos porque su padre es el mejor cientifico de Japón".-**_

_**-"Si, es solo un chico mimido".-**_

Yo realmente dudo que Heichou sea ese tipo de persona, digo él a sido muy bueno conmigo desde que estoy en la misma habitacion que él.

_**-Oi, Eren, ¿Me escuchaste?.-**_

_**-¿Eh?.-**_

_**-*SUSPIRO*.-**_

_**-L-lo siento, estaba recordando algo de la mañana.-**_

_**-… ¿Qué?.-**_

_**-Etto… realmente no creo que quiera saber.-**_

_**-Dime.-**_

_**-¡.-**_

_**-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que recordaste?.-**_

_**-Lo que estaban diciendo unos chicos en el pasillo.-**_

_**-¿Y que decian exactamente?.-**_

_**-Em… pues que usted era un **__creido__**.-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-¿Heichou, usted ¿Qué opina de eso? Durante todo el recorrido a el salón, no, no solo al salon, durante todo el día de ayer y la mañana de hoy, todos han estado murmurando cosas sobre usted. No se siente detestado por la sociedad.-**_

_**-… Simplemente los ignoro.-**_

_**-Pero, Heichou, ellos estan diciendo cosas que tal vez no sean ciertas.-**_

_**-No me importa, ellos son los tontos al inventar esas tonterias.-**_

_**-Digame, Heichou ¿Realment es usted un creido?.-**_

_**-… No puedo contestar… ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?.- **_heichou durante todo el tiempo que llevabamos hablando, nunca me habia volteado a ver. Se mantenia distante, mirando hacia ningun lugar en especifico.

_**-Yo no creo que eso sea verdad. Y… tampoco quiero creer que eso es verdad, es decir, Heichou me cae muy bien. Lo considero mi mejor amigo.-**_

_**-… Ya veo… pero ¿como puedes estar tan seguro que no soy malo, como puedes saber que simplemente estoy fingiendo, como puedes saber si alguien es buena o mala?.-**_

_**-Porque…-**_

_**-¿No sabes porque?.-**_

_**-¡Porque Heichou siempre tiene esa mirada triste y sin vida!.-**_

_**-Eren… ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?.-**_

_**-¿EH? ¿Sobre que?.-**_

_**-… Sobre mi… te dire porque soy de esta forma.-**_

_**-… ¿Enserio?.-**_

_**-Si… ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?.-**_

_**-¡Por supuesto! Yo lo escuchare.**_

_**-Habia vivido toda mi vida ocultando mis sentimientos para que nadie pudiese reirse de mi. Desde muy pequeño, habia preferido ser serio a ser como esas personas hipocritas. Habia olvidado como se sentia el calido abrazo de las personas, la calidez de que alguien te considere su amigo. Preferi tener una vida solitaria, una vida sin sentimientos. **_

_**Desde que mi madre murio, hace 9 años atrás, mi padre solo trabajaba, no atendia lo que ocurria en la vida de mi hermana, Mikasa y la mia. Ambos aprendimos a hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta. Yo no queria que Mikasa sufriera por que nuestro padre nos olvidaba, asi que durante años, o por lo menos hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente, trate de que Mikasa fuese feliz. Pero claro que el cariño de un padre y una madre es diferente al de un hermano, no podia satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Poco despues nuestro padre mando a Mikasa a un Internado en Londres, y yo me quede un tiempo sin estudios, pues tampoco tenias tanto dinero como para que los dos fueramos a un internado, durante ese tiempo, trate de olvidar todo; amor, felicidad, infelicidad, desamor. Trataba de olvidar todos los sentimientos posibles. No queria de nuevo mostrarle a nadie mis setimientos. **_

_**Poco a poco, iba olvidando quien era, o quien fui. Quien era mi familia, o si la tenia realmente. Me la pasaba estudiando todo el día, toda la tarde y toda la noche. No me importaba ya nada, de hecho habia cuestinado mi propia existencia. De a poco olvidaba mi humanidad.**_

_**Algunos años despues, entre al Internado IJ, en donde conoci a la loca de Hanji. Ella, desde ese entonces, es una personas muy hiperactiva, dramatica, y sobre todo, feliz. Ella de algun modo era todo lo contrario a mi. Pero a pesar de eso, ella nunca se juntaba con nadie del salon de clases. Siempre estaba sola. **_

_**Hasta que un día simplemente se comenzo a sentar junto a mi. Aunque no platicaramos se le veia muy feliz por el simple hecho de estar yo a su lado. Al principio pense que era una molestia, intentaba salir del salon, pero en cuanto trataba de irme ella iba detrás de mi. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su presencia. Semanas pasaron, y ella comenzo a hablarme, aunque no le respondiera ella seguia hablando, comenzo a hablar poco, despues medio, hasta que se convirtio en la persona cuatro hojos bocona que es ahora, nadie la puede detener cuando habla. Pero aunque no le contestara ella seguia hablando. Hablaba de cosas triviales, desde su color favorito hasta el maestro que odia mas. Cada vez iba a hablando de cosas mas privadas. Hasta el día en que me entere por lo que habia sucedido antes de que entrara al internado, habia quedado sosprendido, a tal punto de tenerle lastima y comenzar a preguntarle algunos detalles de lo que me habia contado.**_

_**Asi, fue como pase mi primer año de intituto. Los dos eramos totalmente diferentes, habia gente que murmuraba cosas como ambos estabamos locos. Pero tanto a Hanji como a mi no nos importaba.**_

_**Poco despues llego una chica llamada Petra, ella era muy callada en un principio, pero paso con Hanji se comenzo a juntar con nosotros y de poco a poco comenzo a hablar mas.**_

_**Y asi pasaron los siguientes dos años. Los tres, supongo, eramos amigos. De algun modo me sentia comodo con la presencia de ellas dos, pero claro que no lo queria admitir. **_

_**Despues de un tiempo los padres de Petra y mi padre decidieron que deberiamos casarnos, a lo cual hicieron la ceremonia formalmente, tanto ella como yo no nos quejabamos, para era lo mismo, siempre habia sido usado por mi padre sus bienes, asi que casarme con ella no era un problema, a parte era una buena persona y la conocia bien. Poco a poco fui conociendo mas a Petra, llegando a enamorarme de ella, pero cuando por fin estabamos en el ultimo curso, ocurrio un accidente. Petra dejo de venir algunas semanas, al principio pensabamos que solo se habia retirado por la muerte de alguno de sus abuelos pero, despues de otras semanas recibimos la noticia, Petra habia sido secuetrada por un asaltante que habia estado espiando a su familia por meses, sino años. Cuando Hanji se entero de ello, no pudo evitar llorar. Yo simplemente me sorprendi, claro que a Hanji como a mi nos afecto su falta de presencia.**_

_**Cuando termino el año, recibimos Hanji y yo la noticia de que repetiriamos desde el primer curso. En un principio me sentia enojado no queria volver a pasar por los mismos salones, recordando a Petra. Pero al final simplemente acepte que ella estaba muerta y que no volveria. Al final termine aceptando regresar al primer curso, consigo trajo que Hanji tambien aceptara, pues habia dicho que si yo no estaba ella tampoco lo estaria.**_

_**Cuando estuve a punto de entrar, hace dos semanas… Murio mi padre, él tambien a sido asesinado por ese tipo que asesino a Petra. Por eso, desde no hace mucho habia decidido que no me juntaria o relacionaria con nadie, lo mas probable es que ese asesino tambien vaya por mi. No quiero que alguien mas muera. **_

_**Por eso, Eren, te pido que por favor dejes de tratarme o considerarme tu amigo, solo te ocasionare problemas.-**_

_**-Levi…-**_

_**-Adios, Eren, tengo que ir con el director para un asunto importante.- **_comenzo a caminar en sentido contrario de mi. Pude ver sus ojos, estos solo reflejaban dolor y tristeza.

_**-¡Levi! ¡No importa lo que me pase, NO TE DEJARE SOLO!.-**_

_**-… Eren.- **_volteo su mirada hacia mi rostro. Su cara mostraba sorpresa y asombro, y sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban miedo, confianza y dolor.

_**-¡Levi!.- **_corri hacia él, no podia dejarlo solo, sentia que el me necesitaba. Lo abrace, mis brazos rodearon su espalda, mi barbilla sobre si cabeza, él solo se quedo parado, no respondio el abrazo pero parecia un poco mas calmado y ¿feliz?.- _**No te dejare solo. Nunca, te prometo que siempre que me necesites ahí estare. Pero por favor, no te alejes de mi.- **_senti su reaccion de asombro, tal vez no podia asimilar lo que le decia. Pero sin mas, comenzo a abrazarme.

_**-Eren…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-…Eres un idiota.- **_dijo sin mas, de algun modo lo sentia feliz. Por lo menos, podia hacer a alguien feliz.

*DIAS DESPUES* ***LEVI NARRACION***

¡Maldicion! Cada vez que Eren y yo estamos solos en la habitacion siento la necesidad de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, pero, tampoco puedo profanar el cuerpo de un joven de 15 años, yo estoy mas grande que él en edad, seria un poc extraño.

_**-¡EREN! ¿Ya vas a salir de la ducha?.- **_grite desde fuera de la puerta del baño, el agua aun salia, se podia escuchar desde afuera. Nadie contesto.- _**¡OI, EREN! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?.-**_

_**-H-heichou…- **_la voz de Eren sono. Parecia asustado.

_**-¡¿Qué sucede?!.-**_

_**-Algo me paso, c-creo que estoy e-enfermo.-**_

_**-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te paso?!.-**_

_**-N-no se… a-ayudeme.-**_

_**-¿Puedo entrar?.-**_

_**-S-si.- **_abri lentamente la puerta del baño, trate de encontrar rapidamente a Eren con la vista, pero estaba lleno de vapor. El sollozo de Eren resonaba en el baño.- _**H-heichou…- **_segui la voz de Eren hasta toparmelo, tirado, sonrajado y con una fuerte ereccion entre sus piernas.

_**-A-acaso tú.-**_

_**-H-heichou… ayudeme, no se que pasa, cuando entre al baño de repente se puso asi.-**_

_**-Acaso… ¿nunca te enseñaron que es una ereccion?.-**_

_**-¿Una que?.-**_

_**-Vamos niño, acaso tú padre nunca te hablo de eso.-**_

_**-M-mi padre casi nunca esta en c-casa.- **_su cara sonrojada, su voz jadeando, una fuerte ereccion en la entrepierna. Era totalmente violable.- _**¿Cómo lo puedo quitar, H-heichou?.-**_

_**-*Suspiro* Solo por esta vez te ayudare, pero, cuando tengas un problemas asi despues, no creas que te ayudare, esto es personal no de hacerlo en pareja.-**_

_**-S-si, no importa, enseñeme por favor.-**_

_**-Bien.- **_

Me acerque a Eren, la verdad era que nunca se lo habia hecho a otro hombre por lo cual tal vez no tendria mucho efecto en Eren, pues cada quien lo hace a su ritmo.

Acerque mi mano a su miembro recto. Cuando lo toque, este crecio un poco mas. Claro que no me sorprendia esa parte del hombre es un sensible.

Puse mi mano completa sobre su miembro y comence a masturbarlo.

_**-A-ah, H-h-heichou.-**_

_**-Trata de calmarte, es tu primera vez asi que tal vez termines rapido.-**_

Sigue masturbando lentamente el miembro de Eren. A lo cual este solo gemia y hacia ruidos extraños, al parecer sentia mucho placer. Poco a poco comence a ir mas rapido.

_**-A-ah Heichou… se-se sie-siente raro.-**_

_**-No se le llama "raro". Se le dice que sientes placer.-**_

_**-Entonces… Sientos mucho placer cuando me toco, Heichou.-**_

Comence a ir mas y mas rapido, poco a poco comenzo a salir un poco de "pre-semen", eso significaria que pronto terminaria.

_**-¡Heichou! ¡Ah! ¿Q-que es e-eso?.- **_la voz de Eren cada vez era mas entre cortada, no podia hablar como normalmente lo haria.

_**-Se le llama "pre-semen". Eso quiere decir que pronto regresara a como era antes.- **_

_**-¡AH! A-ah AH mmm, E-es b-bueno e-eso.-**_

_**-Si.-**_

La masturbacion ahora era similar a las penetraciones, cada vez era mas el liquido que salia, de a poco comenzo a Salir el semen.

_**-Eren, cuando un hombre siente mucho placer, y sientes que vas a orinar dice: "Me corro"… di esas palabras cuando sientas mucho mas placer que el de ahora.-**_

_**-Mmmm… Ah… A-ah…m-mmm… e-esta –bi-bien… Hei-heichou… l-lo d-dire.-**_

_**-Bien.-**_

_**-Mmmm…Ah…Ah… ¡AH!...¡AHH!...YO… ¡M-ME C-CORRO, H-HEICHOU!.- **_el semen que Eren saco salio volando por todo el lugar cercano a su dueño y a mi, claro que tambien me cayo en la cara.- _**ah…ah…ah… l-lo siento m-mucho, h-heichou.-**_Tome un trozo de papel para limpiarme la cara y la ropa. __Poco a poco el miembro de Eren comenzo a regresar a su forma normal.

_**-No te preocupes, por esta vez te perdonare todo el desorden que hiciste.-**_

_**-Heichou… g-gracias por ayudarme.-**_

_**-… De nada. Ahora bañate, yo tambien me tengo que bañar, me llenaste de semen.-**_

_**-P-perdon.-**_

_**-Bañate en vez de disculparte.-**_

_**-¡S-si!.- **_cerre la puerta tras salir. Camine hasta mi cama y me sente. Cuando lo hice me senti incomodo.

_**-Rayos… ahora tengo que hacerlo yo tambien.- **_dije mirando mi entrepierna, donde se encontraba un bulto entre mi pantalon.

***MINUTOS DESPUES***

Eren salio del baño, unos 30 minutos despues. Cuando por fin se abrio la puerta, salio del baño. Cuando se quito del paso de entrada, rapidamente entre al baño. Aun no se habia bajado totalmente esa ereccion, por lo cual no queria que Eren me viera.

"_Creo que despues de todo… me enamore de ese estupido mocoso"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ewe_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola gente de fanfiction, bueno esta vez tarde un poquito mas en subir el nuevo capitulo, pero era porque no se me ocurria nada para este capitulo. Hasta que vi una imagen… entonces mi mente comence a trabajar xD_

_Y pues, bueno como veran en este capitulo hubo un poquitin de YAOI, no al extremo, pero si hubo. Como vieron al principio puse la advertencia +18, tal vez muchas/os diran "OYE YO YA HE LEIDO YAOI MAS FUERTE QUE ESTE" si lo se, yo tambien ewe, pero no se que edad tengan mis lectoras, asi que por eso considero que lo leeran bajo su propio riesgo, y pues cada vez que haya este tipo de cosas YAOI y HARD YAOI yo les avisare en el principio, para que despues no digan "OYE MALDITA, YO NO LEO PORNOGRAFIA EN LAS LECTURAS..." o algo como "¿Por qué NO ADVERTISTE PRIMERO?"_

_Nop, no le haria eso a mis lecturas/es… asi que por eso si lo leen sera bajo su propio riesgo… _

_Y bueno…._

_Sin mas que decir me despido… este fue "_El Internado IJ"

Por Lizz Neko Nya 3.

Hasta la proxima, chao.


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo 5. Veneno.

Ya han pasado dos dias desde que Heichou ayudo a Eren con su "problema". Aunque ahora esta ocurriendo un problema mas. Eren esta evitando a Heichou cada vez que este intenta hablarle.

**~dos dias antes~**

_**-Oi, Eren. Te quiero preguntar-**_

_**-¡Lo siento, H-heichou ahora estoy ocupado! DESPUES ME DICE DE QUE SE TRATA**_- y salio corriendo.

_**-Tsk-**_

**~Mas tarde~**

_**-¡Oi, Eren!-**_

**-*corre al baño*** _**Lo siento Heichou, creo que me he enfermado del estomago, mañana me dice, ¿si?-**_

_**-Tsk, esta bien. Si necesitas algo solo grita-**_

_**-Si, gracias-**_

**~Y al dia siguiente~**

_**-¡EREN!**_ ***posicion seme, arriba de un Eren dormido*-**

_**-!-**_

_**-¡Tenemos que hablar!-**_

**-*se desmayo por la sorpresa*-**

**~ En la enfermeria~**

**-*despertando*** _**¿Que... que sucedio?-**_

_**-Te desmayaste-**_

_**-¡H-heichou!-**_

_**-¿Ya podemos hablar?-**_

_**-¿Que hora es?-**_ evadiendo el tema.

_**-La 1 de la tarde ¿YA podemos hablar?-**_

_**-¡LA 1! TENGO QUE IR A MI ENTRENAMIENTO DE BASKETBOL... lo siento Heichou sera mas tarde**_- sale corriendo

_**-Oye!-**_

**~Durante el entrenamiento~**

_**-¡EREN!-**_

_**-H-heichou ¿Que hace aqui?-**_

_**-Callate-**_

_**-!-**_

_**-RIVAILLE ¡¿Que mierda cree que hace en esta cancha cuando usted no esta dentro del equipo?!- **_el entrenador molesto regaño a Levi.

_**-... Nada-**_

_**-Ya veo. Entonces lo invito a salir de mi entrenamiento. Solo esta distrayendo a uno de los mejores jugadores-**_

_**-¿Mejores?-**_

_**-Asi es. Jaeger es MUY bueno-**_

_**-... Ya veo-**_

_**-Heichou-**_

_**-... Nos vemos despues Eren-**_

**~En la noche~**

Un Eren muy cansado llego por fin a su habitacion compartida. A penas abrio la puerta y callo al suelo.

_**-Supongo que daras una ducha y dormiras, ¿verdad?**_- opino instintivamente Levi.

_**-Lo siento-**_

_**-No importa-**_ (N/A: ¿mentira?)

_**-Ya veo-**_

Eren tomo la ducha y se fue directo a la cama. Levi se fue a acostar a su cama. Alzo el cobertor, se tapo y comenzo a cerrar de a poco a poco sus ojos, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

_*LEVI NARRACION*_

Estaba dormido. Hasta que me desperte. Senti una mano jalar mi camisa. Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Estaba muy cansado.

_**-Ne, Heichou. Tengo miedo ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-**_

_**-¿Q-que?-**_

_**-Tengo miedo ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-**_ un tierno Eren estaba parado a un lado de mi cama, con ojos temblorosos y con una expresion de miedo.

_**-Eren, pero que mierda contigo?-**_

_**-Puedo dormir?-**_

_**-e-eh s-si claro. Entra**_- Eren entro a la cama como si de un gato se tratase.

_**-Heichou ¿Puedo abrazarlo?-**_

_**-Eh!-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Has lo que quieras-**_

Levi nunca creyo que llegaria el día en el que veria a Eren actuar de una forma tan... uke.

_**-digame... le gusto?-**_

_**-que?-**_

_**-le gusto?-**_

_**-supongo que como persona, si-**_

_**-y en forma sentimental?-**_ acercando su cara.

_**-eh!-**_

_**-S-Supongo que si-**_

_**-te puedo besar?-**_

_**-Un momento! Que esta sucediendo aqui!?-**_

_**-de que?-**_

_**-Digo... tu no pareces al Eren que conozco-**_

_**-A que te refieres, Levi-san... yo soy Eren-**_

_**-Eren? Ese nombre... tu... acaso tienes doble personalidad?-**_

_**-no-**_

_**-MIERDA! NO LO ENTIENDO... Sabes que... solo duermete... BUENAS NOCHES!-**_

_**-No te duermas!-**_

_**-Niño callate y duermete-**_

_**-tengo 15 años-**_

_**-y yo 18... asi que soy mas grande que tu-**_

_**-mmm... entonces hagamoslo-**_

_**-Que?-**_

_**-tener SEXO-**_

_**-Eres un maldito niño... que pretendes que haga? Una violacion!?-**_

_**-... Si quieres hazlo-**_

_**-Nooo!-**_

_**-Entonces sexo normal-**_

_**-Eren no voy a hacer nada de eso... Aparte deja de hablar de "sexo" como si se tratara de comida!-**_

_**-Te amo, Levi-**_

_**-... Duermete-**_

_**-No me amas?-**_

-*Suspiro* _**Si... ahora duermete-**_

_**-primero besame-**_

_**-N-no!-**_

_**-Entonces seguire hablando de sexo-**_

_**-N-no!-**_

_**-Besame-**_

_**-Tramposo-**_

Un tierno beso, que demostraba amor pero a la vez lujuria. Beso que cada vez se fue transformando en uno mas salvaje.

_**-E-espera, Eren**_

_**-Levi... te amo-**_

_**-...-**_

Volvi a caer ante esos ojos esmeralda/agua (?) que tanto amaba. Simplemente perfectos a mi parecer.

_**-Levi-san...-**_

_**-Eren... a besar a Eren pero esta vez mas intensamente.**_

_**-Sufuciente! Ya duermete-**_

_**-Esta bien-**_

_**-Espera… ¿Estuviste con Hanji?.-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Te dio algo de beber.-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-Y sabia a jugo de tomate?.-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-Y lo tomaste todo?.-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-Mierda… mocoso, acabas de tomar veneno creado por esa cuatro hojos. Sus efectos, si no mal recuerdo eran cambios de personalidad, el efecto durara hasta dentro de 5 días.-**_

_**-No lo entiendo? Porque me dio eso entonces?.-**_

_**-Esta loca. Siempre se lo hace cuando llegan nuevos estudiantes y le comienzan a hablar.-**_

_**-Usted lo tomo?.-**_

_**-… No.- **_(N/A: MENTIROSO!)

_**-Ya veo.-**_

_**-Por lo menos no actuas tan desubicado de ti mismo.-**_

_**-Eso creo.-**_

_**-Como sea, durante estos días no iras a clases, te quedaras aquí encerrado.-**_

_**-Se va a quedar conmigo?.-**_

_**-No.-**_

_**-Porque no?.-**_

_**-Porque ya estas grande como para cuidarte solo, mocoso.-**_

_**-Si, pero me da miedo, este cuarto esta muy grande.-**_

_**-Eres mas alto que yo.-**_

_**-… Y que?.-**_

_**-Como puedes verlo grande?.-**_

_**-No lo se… pero, por favor quedese conmigo.-**_

_**-*suspiro* Esta bien, pero con una condicion.-**_

_**-Cual?.-**_

_**-Trata de no hablar mucho. Tu voz de niño me fastidia un poco.-**_

_**-Ya veo… entonces tratare de no hablar.-**_

_**-Bien… Hasta mañana.-**_

_**-Descanse.-**_

Gire mi cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas con Eren. Estuvimos asi un tiempo, Eren viendo mi espalda y yo a la oscuridad.

Pero despues Eren paso un brazo sobre mi. Supongo que inconsiente, pues se podia oir su respiracion lenta.

_**-Descansa… Eren.-**_


	6. Capitulo VI

Capitulo 6.- Sentimientos.

*APARCION DE UN PERSONAJE OC… Creado por la autora*

Como ya sabemos, Eren se habia convertido en niño (mentalmente), por lo cual Levi fue al día siguiente con su queridisima amiga Hanji, quien solo le dijo que tenia que dejar pasar el tiempo para que Eren se recuperara, pero eso solo empeoro el mal humor de Levi.

_**-Ya regrese.-**_

_**-S-si.-**_

_**-Eren, ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?.- **_y en efecto Eren se encontraba debajo de la cama de Levi _(N/A: la cama de eren estaba pegada al suelo, por lo que no tena espacio entre suelo y cama)_

_**-Acaso no es obvio, me estoy escondiendo.- **_dijo Eren sacando un poco la cabeza.

_**-Eso lo puedo ver. Pero no se de que es lo que te escondes.-**_

_**-De ESA cosa de ahí.- **_dijo señalando el closet.

_**-¿El closet?.-**_

_**-Hace un momento intente abrirlo y algo me golpeo la cara.-**_

_**-… Ya veo, entonces dices que ALGO te golpeo cuando lo abriste. ¿Viste lo que era?.-**_

_**-¡Era un monstruo! Yo lo vi, era color negro y era ENORME.-**_

_**-¿Oh, y es por eso que estas ahí?.-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-Entonces ire a ver al mons-**_

_**-¡NO!.-**_

_**-No grites, mocoso.-**_

_**-L-lo siento, Levi-san.-**_

_**-… Como sea.-**_

_**-Pero no vaya, se lo va a comer.-**_

_**-¿Acaso paresco una persona debil?.-**_

_**-No, pero…-**_

_**-¿Pero que?.-**_

_**-No quiero que le suceda nada malo a Levi-san.- **_Eren fijo su mirada en Levi, quien se sorprendio un poco por la respuesta del joven.

_**-… No creo que me pueda pasar algo demasiado malo como para desaparecer.-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-… Rayos… Esta bien, no lo abrire, pero sal de ahí.-**_

_**-Hahaha ¡SI!.- **_una gran sonrisa invadio el rostro del menor, quien se habia puesto demasiado feliz al escuchar que Heichou no abriria el closet.

_**-Rayos, realmente pareces un mocoso de 5 años.-**_

_**-… ¿Ya le pregunto a Hanji-san sobre eso?.- **_Levi estaba sentado en la cama de Eren, asi que este se acerco a Heichou y se sento a un lado de este.

_**-Si, pero no me pudo decir nada concreto por lo cual solo tendremos que esperar los cinco días.-**_

_**-Ya veo. S-siento causarle tantos problemas.- **_bajo la mirada, Eren podia parecer tener mentalidad de un niño de 5 años, pero el hecho de que se preocupara por como se sentia Levi, lo hacia diferente a todos los atros niños que Levi habia conocido _(N/a: Notese que a Levi no le gustan los niños, por que son sucios y desordenados)._

_**-… Oi, te preocupas demasiado.-**_

_**-Pero es que yo-**_

_**-Sin peros. A mi no me molestas tu.-**_

_**-E-es que Hanji me dijo que a usted no le gustaban los niños, asi que por eso pense que-**_

_**-No creas todo lo que te dice la maldita loca, ella suele inventarse muchas cosas.-**_

_**-… Ya veo, entonnces.-**_

_**-No te preocupes, eres el unico niño que he conocido el cual no me molesta.-**_

_**-… ¡Enserio!.-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-Haha que bueno. No queria ser un estorbo para usted.-**_

_**-… No lo eres.-**_

_**-…- **_una enorme sonrisa volvio a invadir el rostro de Eren, pero esta vez acompañado de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

*EREN NARRACION*

Cuando Hanji me dijo que a Heichou no le gsutaban los niños, me senti extraño, como si me hubieran rechazado, y no es que tuviera enamorada de Heichou. Despues de todo es un muy bueno compañero y amigo _(N/A: ¡En la FRIENDZONE!). _A demas Hanji-san me conto que un ex - compañera de Heichou estaba enamorada de él, asi que tampoco queria interferir, despues de todo Heichou se merecia a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

Despues de ese día en el cual Heichou me dijo que yo era el unico niño que no le molestaba fui muy, muy feliz. A decir verdad hace poco tiempo, antes de que me convirtiera en niño, sentia algo extraño cada vez que hablaba con Heichou, como si de una carga electrica se tratase.

Tal vez al final, me gustaba Heichou, pero, cuando supo lo de la compañera, decidi dejar esos sentimientos, pues de algun modo sabia que nunca serian correspondidos por él.

Cuando se cumplieron los 5 días, regrese a la normalidad, ya no tenia esa mentalidad de niño de 5 años, pero con ella trajo en mi sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que habia tratado de olvidar. Sentimientos que nunca corresponderian a Heichou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana, pude oir agua caer. Tal vez era Heichou bañandose. Abri lentamente los ojos. Hoy me sentia extraño.

_**-Ah, es cierto hoy.- **_me levante de mi cama, me acerque al closet.

*LEVI NARRACION*

Me desperte mas temprano de lo normal. Eren ya habia regresado a la normalidad, por lo cual ya podriamos ir de nuevo a clases.

Me levante y me diriji al baño. Abri la llave de la regadera. Mientras me bañaba solo pensaba en cosas estupidas, hasta que algo paso por mi mente, algo que nunca crei pensar de nuevo.

_**-Rayos… esto es estupido ¿Por qué de nuevo lo recuerdo a ÉL?.- **_cerre la llave de la regadera, me seque y puse el uniforme, a decir verdad no me gustaba mucho el uniforme por lo cual, solo me vestia con la camisa blanca, la corbata negra y el pantalon negro de vestir. Cuando termine de vestirme, abri la puerta del baño. Pude ver a Eren sentado a un lado en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta del baño.- _**Ya puedes bañarte, Jaeger.-**_

_**-Si.- **_sin mas que decir entro al baño, y cerro con seguro. Al poco tiempo pude oir la llave de la regadera abrirse y oir el sonido del agua chocar contra el piso.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, la mirada que tenia Eren no era la que siempre tenia. Pero no fue solo hoy, desde hace unos días que salio con compañeros de clase a hacer tarea estuvo asi. Y eso fue hace 5 días.

_**-¿Qué mierda le sucede?.- **_

Poco tiempo despues termino de bañarse, y salio del baño, esta vez su rostro era un poco diferente al de hace unos momentos. Parecio como si.

_**-¿Acaso tu… lloraste?.-**_

_**-¿Q-que?.-**_

_**-¿Si o no?.-**_

_**-C-claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haria?.-**_

_**-No lo se. Desde hace unos días has estado actuando raro, como si te hubieran dicho algo.-**_

_**-N-no… no me dijeron nada. Solo, recordaba algo. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse. Asique es mejor que nos vayamos, sino llegaremos tarde.-**_

_**-… Esta bien.-**_

Salimos de la habitacion y avanzamos hasta la salida del edificio. Caminamos en silencio. Aunque no era extraño, casi nunca tocabamos tema cuando ibamos para el salón de clase.

_**-Eren ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te noto un poco decaido.-**_

_**-¿Eh? Pero que dice, no es nada, solo me siento cansado, pronto seran los examenes parciales, asique debo estudiar mucho.-**_

_**-… Claro.-**_

Su respuesta aun no me convencia, primero me dijo que habia recordado algo y por eso habia llorado, y ahora me dice que se siente cansado.

_**-¿Heichou?.-**_

_**-¿Qué?.-**_

_**-Etto… le puedo preguntar algo.-**_

_**-… Si.-**_

_**-¿Usted conoce a Mei?.-**_

_**-… Si, ¿Qué tiene ella?.-**_

_**-Emm… ¿Usted y ella… e… son novios?.-**_

_**-No.-**_

_**-¿Y porque no… digo ella es lindo y-**_

_**-No me interesa.-**_

_**-¿Ah?.-**_

_**-Ella a estado tratando de salir conmigo desde que entre a este Internado.-**_

_**-¿Y por que nunca la aceptado?.-**_

_**-… No es de mi tipo… y creo que… no me inte-**_

_**-¡EREN!.- **_el grito de alguien conocido y molesto se hizo presente.

_**-¿Ah?.- **_la unica reaccion de Eren al escuchar su nombre y sentir el peso de una loca cuatro ojos sobre el.

_**-HANJI-SAN… m-me esta aplastando.- **_dijo Eren, tirado en el piso.

_**-HHAHAHAHAHA Lo siento, lo siento. Hace mucho que no te veia.-**_

_**-Eso es por tu culpa cuatro ojos.- **_dije, mientras me referia a que ELLA le habia dado el veneno a Eren.

_**-HAHAHAHAHA cierto, cierto. Pero parece que ya se curo, ¿verdad, Eren?-**_

_**-Je, si supongo.-**_

_**-¡Bien! Pues vamos al salón, pero antes.-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Hanji-san?.- **_pregunto Eren.

_**-Levi… ¿Te puedes ir adelantando?.-**_

_**-¿Qué?.-**_

_**-QUE – SI – TE – PUEDES –IR-**_

_**-¡Eso si lo entendi cuatro ojos de mierda! Lo queria saber es porque me tengo que ir yo.-**_

_**-Tengo que contarle algo interesante a Eren.-**_

_**-… Esta bien, los vere en el salón. Y Eren.-**_

_**-S-si.-**_

_**-NO hagas todo lo que te dice esta cuatro ojos de mierda.-**_

_**-C-claro.-**_

_**-Bien, nos vemos despues.-**_

_**-¡HAHAH SIIIII, CUIDATE, LEVI!.-**_

_**-No tienes que gritar.-**_

_**-Aguafiestas.-**_

_**-Tsk… como sea.- **_di media vuelta y me diriji hacia el salón, mire el reloj de muñeca que tenia, aun habia tiempo, faltaban 30 minutos para que comenzara la clase asi que Eren y la loca cuatro ojos podian llegar a tiempo.

*EREN NARRACION*

_**-Hanji-san ¿Por qué Heichou no se podia quedar?.-**_

_**-Eren… tienes que contarme algo.-**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?.-**_

_**-Vamos a la parte de atrás, aquí hay demasiadas personas.-**_

_**-… Esta bien.-**_

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera del edificion principal, ahí no habia gente, por lo cual podiamos conversar sin crear chismes de la sociedad del Internado.

_**-¡Bien! Aquí podremos conversar bien.-**_

_**-Si… ¿De que quiere hablar conmigo?.-**_

_**-Eren… ¿Te gusta Levi?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLA GENTE! Si ya se… perdon por dejarlo asi tan "Continuara" pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de subir este capitulo… asi que… les propondre algo… ahí usted me dicen por medio de Reviews o mensajes privados que idea les parece mejor…

Subir un capitulo cada semana (como si fuera un anime/manga) y poder hacer bien el capitulo. Este seria todos los sabados, a las 8 de la noche [MEXICO].

Subir dos capitulos por semana (este se dividiria en dos partes… Parte 1 y Parte 2… pero tendria poca lectura cada parte). Los dias serian Sabado y Miercoles a las 8 de la noche [MEXICO].

Subir tres capitulos por señama (dividido en tres partes, pero tendria mucho menos lectura cada parte). Los días serian Sabado, Miercoles y Domingo a las 8 de la noche [MEXICO].

Y bueno… ustedes me dicen cual les parece mejor, y asi poder subir los capitulos.Y pues por medio de la votada se decidira y yo les dire como quedo en el proximo capitilo que lo subire el dia 19 de octubre. Y bueno… este…

AAAAh! Y tambien les queria comentar algo super genial… bueno para mi… Bueno como ya saben ya estamos a 12 de octubre… por lo cual muchas personas comenzaron a hacerc oncursos, fics, etc de HALLOWEEN, por lo cual les queria proponer si hacia un especial de halloween… Este especial se subira a las 9 de la noche el dia 31 de octubre… pero este especial de halloween sera un poco diferente a lo de los demas… pues como yo vivo en Mexico, aquí no se celebra el Halloween si no el dia de muerto de noviembre… por lo cual mi especial durara 3 días…

Y quedara asi:

**31 de Octubre – 9 Pm –Zona horaria de México, D.F**. _[Heichou contra la invasion zombie]_

**1 de Noviembre - 10 Pm –Zona horaria de México, D.F. **_[Eren y el ejercito de Neko-Levi´s]_

**2 de Noviembre - 11 Pm –Zona Horaria de México D.F. **_ [Dulce o truco]_

Aunque estos tal vez solo sean drabbles… o one-shot… si estaran vinculadas a la historia original del fic, por lo cual, ya estoy trabajando en estos capitulos… asi que no se desesperen…

Y pues apartir del proximo capitulo les hire dejando un "Avance del proximo capitulo" … y pues… tambien agradesco a las personas que han leido, comentado y agregado sus favoritos… esta historia, que la verdad nunca creia que tuviera reviews xD…

MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Les mando un ABRAZOTE nivel Hanji a todas/os los lectores de este fic!

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	7. Capitulo VII

Capítulo 7.- Amor u Odio.

_**-Eren… ¿Te gusta Levi?-**_

_**-¿Q-que… pero de que estas h-hablando H-hanji-san?-**_

_**-Esto es muy enserio, Eren. No es una broma, ¿Estas o no enamorado de Levi?-**_

_**-Yo…- **_pensé en la razón por la cual me estaba preguntado eso, pero nada salió de mi mente, tal vez era solo su curiosidad si yo amaba a Heichou.- _**La verdad es que, no podría decirte que es lo que siento por Heichou. Al principio podía decir con seguridad que me gustaba Heichou, pero ahora, que me entere lo de Mei… Yo no sé qué pensar, trate de borrar esos pensamientos, y trate de olvidar a Heichou. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ahí estaba él, dándome su apoyo y su amabilidad, por lo cual, tampoco fue exitoso mi plan de escapar de esos sentimientos.-**_

_**-Ya veo… pero, dime Eren. Ahora mismo, en este instante ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Levi?-**_

_**-Yo…-**_

_**-Eren… dime si Mei se le volviera a declarar a Levi hoy mismo, y el por fi aceptara… ¿Qué es lo que sentirías? ¿Qué harías?-**_

_**-Si Heichou y Mei se volvieran… pareja… yo.-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Hanji… creo que yo… después todos mis intentos por borrar esos sentimientos hacia Heichou, yo no pude… Yo sigo enamorado del.-**_me abalance sobre Hanji, y comencé a llorar.__Podría parecer una chica llorando por el perdido amor de su vida, pero la verdad no me importaba llorar en ese momento, Hanji me hizo reaccionar.- _**Hanji, hanji… ¡h-hanji no quiero perder a Heichou! No quiero que se aleje n-nunca de mí.- **_seguía llorando. No sabía que quería tanto a Heichou como para llorar por una simple suposición.

_**-Ya, ya… Eren cálmate. Todo va a estar bien. Yo te ayudare a dar el primer paso con Levi, así que no te preocupes por esa Mei. A parte se dé buena fuente que a Levi no le interesan las chicas. Y la única que le intereso fue Petra, pero ella.-**_

_**-Si… Heichou ya me había mencionado eso.-**_

_**-Niño, mírate pareces una chica llorando por amor.-**_

_**-H-hanji, no digas eso.-**_

_**-Vamos chico, que sé que eres muy fuerte como para superar todo tipo de obstáculos.-**_

_**-Hanji yo no soy fuerte.-**_

_**-Eren, tu eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Tú eres alguien admirable, aunque caigas, vuelves a levantarte, e intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que lo logras. Tú eres demasiado fuerte, yo sé que tú podrás ayudar a Levi.-**_

_**-Yo… yo, lo intentare.-**_

_**-¡YAHOOOO! Bien, pues entonces volvamos a donde está el enano.-**_

_**-Si.-**_

*LEVI NARRACION*

_**-Se están demorando. Faltan 6 minutos para que comience la clase.- **_había intentado matar el tiempo resolviendo el libro de matemáticas, pero era demasiado fácil como para poder entretenerme, por lo cual lo deje cuando llegue a la página 38.

También estuve observando por la ventana. Hasta que algo pasó por mi mente. Ese sucio pensamiento acerca de ALGUIEN que no quería recordar.

_**-¿Por qué demonios regresan esos pensamientos?-**_

_**-YOOOO, Levi ya regresamos.-**_

_**-… ¿Por qué se tardaron demasiado?-**_

_**-Oh, tu sabes.-**_

_**-No… no lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando.-**_

_**-HAHAHHAHA cierto, pero… no importa, por ahora eso es lo último de lo que deberíamos de hablar, después de todo es algo privado entre Eren y yo.-**_

_**-…Como sea.-**_

_**-HAHAHA, parece que llegamos a tiempo.- **_decía Hanji dirigiendo su vista al maestro que acababa de entrar.

_**-Bien alumnos, tomen asiento por favor. Como podrán ver, hoy se unen dos nuevos compañeros a la clase. El motivo por el cual no habían venido fue por enfermedad.-**_

_**-Oh, envenenamiento.- **_susurre a Hanji. Que se sentó delante de mí.

_**-Bien como ya nos presentamos por favor los dos pasen al frente del salón y preséntense.-**_

_**-Si.- **_dijo Eren, al instante se paró de su lugar y yo le seguí.

_**-Bien, comiencen.-**_

_**-Etto… Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo 15 años. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.-**_

_**-Bien. Ahora tú.-**_

_**-… Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, tengo 18 años y estoy repitiendo el primer curso con ustedes.-**_

_**-Bien. Pasen a sus lugares.- **_Eren y yo pasamos de nuevo a nuestra banca, pues estas eran dobles, yo estaba sentado del lado derecho que daba a la ventana y él estaba sentado del lado izquierda. Por lo que Hanji estaba sentado delante de mí, pero no tenía compañero.

_**-Hahaha, Levi, parece que de nuevo estas conquistando chicas como cuando íbamos en primer curso.-**_

_**-Cállate, ninguno de estos mocosos me interesa.-**_

_**-Mmmm.-**_

_**-Bien, clase. Hoy comenzaremos a hacer un trabajo, en grupos, para final de semestre, por lo cual necesito que hagan equipos de 6. Tienen 10 minutos para hacer los equipos y traerme en una hoja blanca los integrantes de su equipo.-**_

_**-¡LEVI-SAN! ¡SEAMOS EQUIPO!- **_gritaron un grupo de locas chicas, quienes se acercaron a mi lugar.

_**-No.-**_

_**-¡¿QUE PORQUE?! AUN NO TIENES EQUIPO.- **_grito una de ellas.

_**-Claro que tengo equipo.-**_

_**-¡¿Y quién es tu equipo?!-**_

_**-Eren Jaeger, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet y Jean Zone.-**_

_**-¡MALDITA SEA!- **_gritaron al unísono.

_**-Bien, ahora que ya les dije mi equipo, podrían dejar de estar cerca de este lugar, me perturban sus rostros.-**_

_**-…- **_todas se me quedaron viendo como si les hubiera dicho algo malo. Si yo fuera ellas, tomaría eso como un alago. Después de mirarme, se fueron.

_**-¡AHHAHAHAHAHAHA ASI SE HACE LEVI!-**_

_**-No grites.-**_

_**-Ok, ok. Y bien, ¿Crees que acepten?-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-**_

_**-Mikasa y Armin son amigos de Eren, y Jean es amigo de Armin, por lo que vendrán naturalmente a nosotros.-**_

_**-Oooooh, como me esperaba de un Ackerman.-**_

_**-¡Heichou, es muy listo!- **_dijo Eren.

_**-Eren.- **_y callo el primero. Armin Arlet, eres muy fácil de engañar.

_**-Armin, que bueno que-**_

_**-¡Eren, Mikasa y yo estábamos muy preocupados, no habías venido toda la semana!-**_

_**-¡EREN!- **_y callo la segunda. Querida hermanita, caíste igual que tu amigo/a.

_**-Mikasa, que bueno verlos.-**_

_**-¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿Acaso el loco de Levi te hizo algo?- **_dijo mientras dirigía una mirada sombría hacia mí, como si YO fuera el culpable de las tonterías de la loca cuatro ojos.

_**-¿eh? No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que Han-**_

_**-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH es una larga historia.- **_rio Hanji, interrumpiendo a Eren.

_**-Como sea, Eren ¿Ya estás en algún equipo?- **_pregunto Mikasa.

_**-Etto… supongo que estoy con Heichou y Hanji-san.-**_

_**-¡YO ESTARE CONTIGO TAMBIEN!- **_dijo Mikasa, posesivamente.

_**-… Entonces supongo que yo también.- **_dijo Armin.

_**-LEVI ERES ADIVINO.- **_me grito la loca cuatro ojos.

_**-No soy adivino. Se le llama pensar a futuro.-**_

_**-HAHAHAHHA CIERTO, CIERTO. Ahora solo nos falta el último integrante.-**_

_**-Cierto. Yo tengo un amigo que aún no tiene equipo, ¿Puede estar con nosotros?- **_pregunto Arlet a la loca cuatro ojos.

_**-Si es el chico de la predicción, por supuesto.-**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Que si.- **_dije, para que el pobre chico/a no se confundiera por las locuras de Hanji.

_**-Emm… entonces, iré por el.- **_dijo mientras iba hacia su lugar.

_**-¡BIEN! Entonces ya que estamos casi completos… Levi, has la lista.-**_

_**-¡MALDITA!- **_la golpee en la cabeza.- ¡_**¿Quién te dio permiso de mandarme?!- **_

_**-Duele, duele... Bien, entonces Mikasa, has la lista.- **_por lo que solo recibió una mirada de desaprobación de parte de ella. Lo cual le hizo entender a Hanji que ella tampoco lo haría, como era de esperarse.

_**-Bien… entonces, Eren. Has la lista.- **_dijo animadamente Hanji. A lo cual Eren acepto fácilmente.

_**-¡Chicos aquí el chico del que les hable!- **_dijo Armin. Un chico más alto incluso que Eren, cabello de un tono muy extraño, la parte de superior de su cabello era de color un tanto café pero de un tono casi blanco, y la parte de abajo era de un café mucho más obscuro.

_**-Ackerman.- **_pronuncio con repugnancia mi apellido.

_**-Zone.-**_

_**-¿Porque mierda siempre estas a donde yo voy?-**_

_**-Tu eres siempre el que viene a mí como perro faldero.-**_

_**-Perra.-**_

_**-Zorra.-**_

_**-Que linda amistad.- **_dijo Hanji, interrumpiendo._**-Creo que esta vez… no tendremos aburrimiento en el trabajo en equipo.-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**XD HANJI TIENE RAZON! NO SERA ABURRIDO A PARTIR DE AHORA XD… YO SE QUE TAL VEZ ESPERABAN UN MEJOR CAPITULO… PERO… PUES FUE LO QUE SALIO eWe**

**Y LES DIRE QUE SUBIRE LA ACTUALIZACION CADA SEMANA… LA AGENDA ES TODOS LOS SABADOS A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE… PORQUE DURANTE LA MAÑANA TENGO ACTIVIDADES DEPORTIVAS Y EN LA TARDE TENGO QUE HACER ELQUEHACER, TAREAS (QUE NO HIZO), COMIDA, CENA, Y LA ACTUALIZACION DE LA CONTI! **

**Y PUES LOS DIAS Y LAS HORAS DE LOS ESPECIALES YA LAS HABIA PUESTO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO LOS VUELO A PONER!**

_**31 de Octubre – 9 pm **__[Heichou contra la invasión zombi]_

_**1 de Noviembre – 10 pm **__[Eren y el ejército de Neko Levi´s]_

_**2 de Noviembre – 11 pm **__[Dulce o truco]_

**YYYYY BUENO…. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, DEJEN UN REVIEW Y SI APENAS LO COMENZARON A LEER AGREGENLO A SUS FAVORITOS!**

**SE DESPIDE LIZZ NEKO NYA 3! **

**BYE, BYE! **


	8. Levi contra el ejercito de zombis

Especial I.- Levi contra el ejército de zombis.

**-¿Como... es que llegue aquí?-** pregunte, mientras sufría de un tic en el ojo derecho.

_**-Heichou, pero si se ve súper lindo~.-**_ dijo Eren mientras miraba de arriba a abajo.

_**-¡No soy lindo!-**_

_**-Vamos~ es realmente lindo... en especial vestido de gato**_.- dijo Eren viéndome con cara de pervertido.

_**-¡Deja de mirarme, mocoso caliente!-**_

_**-HAHAHAHAHA Levi, ¿pero qué mierda traes puesto?-**_ grito Hanji.

_**-Cállate, cuatro ojos. Solo me lo puse porque Eren lo compro.-**_

_**-Ah~ que lindo~.-**_ dijo Hanji refiriéndose a que Eren lo compro solo para mí.

_**-¿Verdad que si?-**_ a lo cual Eren no entendió y le respondió semejante estupidez.

_**-Oí.-**_

_**-Claro que si.-**_ afirmo Hanji.

_**-¡Ustedes! Dejen de hablar de mí. ¡Eren!.-**_

_**-¡S-si.-**_

_**-¿Acaso no íbamos a ir a ver una película a la habitación del sota y del cara de caballo?-**_

_**-¡Si! ... Heichou ¿Que es "shota"?-**_

_**-Eres muy joven para saber su significado.-**_

_**-Ok... entonces vámonos.-**_

_**-¿Entonces, que mierda estas esperando? Sería absurdo llegar tarde viviendo a un lado suyo.-**_

_**-Ah! Claro tiene razón, entonces vámonos.-**_

_**-YAHOOO! MARATÓN DE PELICULAS DE TERROR.-**_

_**-Cállate, cuatro ojos.-**_

_*NARRACION*_

Eren estaba vestido de hombre lobo. Traía las orejas y cola; aunque Levi lo había confundido con un perro al principio.

Hanji estaba vestida de científica loca, aunque Levi le había dicho que ya no necesitaba disfraz, Hanji pareció no haber entendido su "broma".

Levi, estaba vestido de gato; tenía orejas y cola de gato. El disfraz lo había comprado Eren, por lo cual, como buen amigo **(N/A: cofcof novio cofcof) **que era, tuvo que disfrazarse para complacer a Eren

_**-Armin, ¿Podemos entrar?- **_pregunto Eren.

_**-¡Si!- **_se oyó desde dentro de la habitación.

Eren abrió la puerta. Y entraron. Su habitación tenía la misma forma que la de Eren y Levi, pero lo único que las diferenciaba era la posición de los objetos.

Armin estaba vestido de calabaza. Y Jean cara de caballo estaba vestido de zombi.

_**-Oí, cara de caballo. No te hacía falta disfraz. Yo tienes cara de caballo.-**_

_**-HIJO DE P*TA.-**_

_**-Oigan dejen de pelear.- **_intervino Eren.

_**-¡El comenzó!- **_gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban.

_**-Como sea...- **_rodo los ojos Eren.

Este tipo de comportamientos eran comunes en Jean y Levi. Aunque Eren no sabía por qué se llevaban de esa manera tan agresiva.

_**-¡¿Qué tipo de película trajeron, chicos?!- **_decía muy emocionada Hanji.

_**-Yo traje toda la saga de Resident Evil*.- **_Armin mostraba las películas a sus amigos.

_**-¡GENIAL!- **_grito Hanji cargando a Armin.

_**-¡WAH! HANJI-SAN.-**_

_**-HAHAHAHA.-**_

_**-Mocoso no debiste haber traído esas películas... a esta loca le fascina cualquier tipo de películas de terror que tengan que ver con plagas o enfermedades extrañas.-**_

_**-L-lo siento yo no lo sabía.- **_se disculpó con el mayor, pues ahora tendrían que aguantar los gritos de "emoción" de Hanji.

_***Un rato después***_

Cuando Hanji termino de gritar, e hicieron todos los preparativos para ver el maratón de Resident Evil_** (N/A: ya saben... las palomitas, refrescos, etc.), **_se acomodaron para poder ver la película, Armin y Jean acomodaron las camas para que estas se juntaran, trajeron dos "Puff" y uno grande, donde cabían dos personas, el cual tenía forma de banana.

Cada quien se acomodó en donde quiso, Hanji se posiciono en el suelo, para poder recargarse en el colchón de la cama, Armin se acostó boca abajo sobre la cama, Jean se sentó en un "puff", Eren se sentó en el "puff" de banana.

El único que faltaba era Levi, a quien habían enviado a comprar más palomitas y dulces. Cuando llego se encontró con la desgracia de que ya no había podido escoger un lugar decente.

_**-Oigan, malditos perros, ¿Porque mierda no me esperaron?-**_

_**-No era necesario, enano de mieda, quedan aun tres lugares a escojer.-**_ Jean mostro una sonrisa burlona. Levi miro a su alrededor, ciertamente quedaban tres lugares, pero...

_**-Ni creas que me voy a sentar contigo, cara de caballo.-**_

Los lugares disponibles eran a un lado de Jean; a un lado de Armin; y a un lado de Eren.

_**-... Malditos**_.- fue lo unico que dijo para despues emprender marcha a un lado de Eren.

Y asi comenzó la película Resident Evil 1.

Cada quien tenia un tazon de palomitas consigo, y enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mesa pequeña, pegada al piso, en la cual habia refresco, el cual Levi les dijo que no lo sirvieran a menos que se estuvieran ahogando, pues, segun el solo harian estorbo y terminarian tirando el liquido por el suelo. Tambien habían golosinas como chocolate, caramelos, paletas, etc.

Al comienzo de película todo iba bien, claro que para Eren era un poco incomodo el estar tan cerca de Levi. Ademas de los constantes gritos de Hanji, que gritaba cada ves que se emocionaba al ver un zombie.

Y asi concluyo la primer película. Eran las 11 de la noche por lo cual siguieron con la 2.

_**-¡GENIAL!-**_ grito Hanji al ver al personaje de la pelicula anterior convertido en una mutacion de la "Corporación UMBRELLA" de la película.

-_**Hanji ¡Callate!-**_ dijo Levi, mientras trataba de mirar la pelicula, pero debido a su escandalosa amiga, no podía.

Y asi pasaron a la 3, 4, 5 y hasta acabar el maratón de Resident Evil. A lo cual Hanji se levantó de su lugar, camino hacia la mesa de noche y tomo su mochila, la abrio y busco algo rápidamente, todos la miraban atentos y con sueño, pues eran las 4:49 de la madrugada. Cuando por fin encontro lo que tanto buscaba , una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

_**-¿Que mierda es eso, loca?-**_ pregunto un poco adormilado Levi, quien de hecho no habia dormido desde hace dos días por lo que su resistencia estaba bajando.

_**-Una película que yo compre.-**_

_**-¿Cual?-**_

_**-Fenomeno Siniestro.-**_

_**-(JEAN) Yo ya la vi.-**_

_**-(ARMIN) Si yo igual.-**_

_**-(EREN) Yo no la he visto.-**_

_**-(LEVI) Yo tampoco.-**_

_**-(HANJI) Entonces se las presto a ustedes dos... todos menos ustedes ya la vimos, por lo que no hay necesidad de verla aqui.-**_

_**-(LEVI) Bien, entonces ya me voy a mi habitación.-**_

_**-(EREN) Si... yo le sigo, Heichou.**_

_**-(ARMIN) Que descansen.-**_

_**-(HANJI) Nos vemos el Lunes en clase, enanín.-**_

_**-(LEVI) ...Como sea.-**_

Ambos salieron, abrieron la puerta de su habitacion.

Y Levi camino y hasta donde sus pies pudieron, cayendo en la cama de Eren.

_**-Heichou... esa es mi cama.-**_

_**-Mmm.-**_

_**-... No importa, yo dormire en la suya.-**_

_**-...No, tu... duerme conmigo.-**_

_**-¡H-Heichou! Pero que dice...-**_

_**-Es... enserio.-**_

_**-!¿?!-**_

_**-Duerme conmigo... Eren.-**_

_**-P-p-pe-pero... Heichou.-**_

_**-Vamos mocoso... tengo sueño... y ya quiero dormir.-**_

_**-Esta bien**_.- Eren cargo a Levi para poder meterlo en las cobijas, pues solo habia estado recostado sobre ellas. Y despues introducio su cuerpo lo mas lejos que pudo del cuerpo de su acompañante.

_**-... Esto... es algo incomodo.-**_

_**-No... digas tonterias... Eren.-**_

_**-H-heichou... me... ¿Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre?-**_

_**-... Si.-**_

_**-... Ya veo... bien, duerma bien.-**_

_**-... Abrazame.-**_

_**-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QU-QUE-QUE?-**_

_**-Abrazame... Eren.-**_

_**-Pero, Heichou...-**_

_**-Bien...-**_ Levi arrastro su cuerpo hasta estar lo mas cerca posible de Eren. Y paso su brazo derecho por su cintura.

_**-¡H-heichou!-**_

_**-...Callate... haces mucho... ruido.-**_

_**-L-lo siento.-**_

INCOMODIDAD eso era lo que sentía Eren, aunque debia admitar que el cuerpo de Levi era sumamente caliente.

_**-Heichou... parece una tetera.-**_

_**-... Y tu un calentador.-**_

_**-Heichou...-**_ Eren se dio la vuelta para poder encontrarse cara a cara con Levi, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido.

_**-Eren...-**_

_**-Heichou.-**_ se acercaron lentamente, sus caras se iban uniendo, hasta sentir el roce de sus labios.

_*CRASH*_

El sonido de un vidrio romperse fuera de su habitacion les hizo detener lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

_**-¿Q-que fue eso, Heichou?-**_

_**-No lo se... como sea, dormire.-**_ cerro de nuevo sus ojos, no supo cuando fue que los cerro, pero el cansancio lo venció.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba desorientado.

_**-¡Heichou! Que bueno que despierta.-**_

_**-... ¿¡Que mierda... esta pasando aqui!?-**_

_**-Al parecer Hanji quiso hacer una prueba para hacer una posicion para la vida eterna... pero falló.-**_

La situacion en la que apareció Levi al despertar fue a Eren decapitando a un zombie, mientras intentaba detener la puerta.

_**-¡Heichou! Necesito de su ayuda... debe sostener la puerta por unos instantes, la bloquearé con muebles.**_

_**-Esta bien.-**_ no podia hablar mucho, se habia despertado y ahora se encontraba en medio de un Apocalipsis zombie con Eren y tal vez sean los únicos sobrevivientes de la escuela.

_**-Bien... entonces tenga**_.- le dio un bate y un cuchillo de cocina_**.- por si lo necesita.-**_

_**-...Bien**_.- Levi se acerco a la puerta y se puso en la misma posicion que Eren, sosteniendo la puerta con su espalda alta.

_**-No tardaré, traere la cama, la mesa de-**_

_**-¡Mocoso deja de hablar y muevete! Recuerda que soy mas bajo que tu... estos estupidos "zombies" son mas fuertes de lo que parecen.-**_

_**-L-lo siento.**_- y asi Eren comenzó a mover la cama, despues el mueble de la computadora y finalmente los dos buros de noche.

_**-Bien hecho mocoso. Pense que eras mas inutil.-**_

_**-Gracias, supongo.-**_

_**-Bien, ¿Ahora que? No creo que eso ayude por siempre.-**_

_**-Cierto. Pues supongo que saldremos por la ventana.-**_

_**-Estas loco, ¿verdad, mocoso? Recuerda que estamos en el p*to 5° piso de este mugre edificio ¿Como mierda vamos a saltar, no somos gatos?-**_

_**-No. Pero es la unica salida. O el ducto de aire, pero, no creo que entremos.-**_

_**-...Esta bien, saltaremos. Pero tu iras primero, mocoso.-**_

_**-Esta bien.-**_

Eren se acerco a la ventana, la abrio y miro hacia abajo.

_**-Heichou, lo esperare abajo.-**_

_**-¡Oi, no me digas que realmente vas a saltar!-**_

_**-No tenemos mas opciones.-**_

_**-¡Pero! ¿!Y si no sobrevives a la caida!?-**_

_**-... sino sobrevivo... quiero que sobreviva por la humanidad.-**_

_**-!Pero yo no...!-**_

_**-Yo se que usted puede sobrevivir sin mi... ya lo ha hecho una vez.-**_

_**-¿!Que?!-**_

_**-Salve a la humanidad como en aquel tiempo... yo confio en usted, Levi Heichou.-**_

Entonces salto, la mirada de terror en los ojos de Levi, las últimas palabras de Eren, Levi corriendo hacia la ventana.

_**-¡EREN!-**_

_**-Eren... Eren... ¿porque?-**_

_**-Levi ¡Pero que carajo estas diciendo hombre!-**_

_**-¿Eh?- la voz escandalosa de su querida "amiga" Hanji lo despertó. ¿Acaso se habia dormido durante la clase del profesor Erwin?**_

_**-Hahaha, ¿Pero que mierdas murmurabas, Levi?-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-"¡Eren! NO ME DEJES"- dijo imitando a Levi, quien la miraba enojado.**_

_**-¡NO JODAS! YO NO PUDE HABER DICHO ESO-**_

Y asi Levi se dio cuenta de que todo eso habia sido un bello y horrible sueño, provocado por que alguien llamado Eren lo obligo a ver Resident Evil 2 a las 2 de la madrugada.

_Mientras en otro lugar del Internado._

_**-¿Acaso ese no fue el grito de Levi?-**_ pregunto Armin a su mejor amigo Eren, quien desayunaba tranquilamente su sándwich.

_**-... Levi Heichou, nunca se sale de sus casillas. Si fuera eso, estaríamos en un extraño fic donde una loca maniatica escribiria fanfics de nosotros y haria a Levi-Heichou un sumiso con OC.-**_

_**-Si tienes razon, bien sigamos desayunando.-**_

¿FIN?


	9. Eren y Neko Levi

Eren y el ejército de Neko Levi´s

**(DRABBLE de 500 palabras)**

_**OC de parte de Levi.**_

Parecía un día normal y corriente salvo que era día de muertos, ese día a nuestra querida científica un "poco" loca se le ocurrió hacer una nueva posición.

**-Bien, creo que ya está listo.-**

Hanji se encontraba con una bata de laboratorio, pues se encontraba en un cuarto a oscuras solo con una luz alumbrando su escritorio de trabajo.

**-El sujeto de pruebas será mi queridísimo emanan.-**

Y si, como piensan, Hanji pensaba usar a Levi-Heichou como conejillo de indias. Pues según ella no había mejor persona para este trabajo que él.

**-Bien, supongo que solo falta probarlo.-**

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Internado._

_**-**_**¡Pero, Heichou! Hoy es día de muertos, ¿Por qué no quiere disfrazarse?-**

**-No pienso usar "eso" que compraste.-**

**-Pero si se vería súper mono en este disfraz.-**

**-¡Claro que no! Me niego a disfrazarme de gato.-**

**-Buuu****, ****Heichou es malo.-**

**-… Como sea, iré a ver dónde mierda esta esa cuatro ojos. Quedamos de vernos aquí a las 7 pm y ya son las 7:36.-**

**-Está bien, yo lo esperare aquí.- **decía Eren desanimado porque Levi-Heichou no quiso usar el disfraz que le compro con todos sus ahorros.

Levi camino hacia el edificio donde tal vez él estaría Hanji. Cuando entro se encontró con demasiadas mujeres, quienes al verlo en el edificio trataron de violarlo. Claro que este no se dejó y las esquivo ágilmente, llegando rápidamente a la habitación de su loca amiga, para evitar ser violado por esas mujeres **(N/A: Y ahí estamos las fans de Levi XD).**

**-*TOC TOC* Oí, Hanji, ¿Estás ahí?-**

**-Ah, Levi. Entra.-**

**-*ABRE LA PUERTA* Maldita cuatro ojos, ¿Por qué mierda no has llegado donde acordamos?-**

**-Lo siento, Levi.- **dijo Hanji apareciendo detrás de Levi con un bate, quien este al ver sus intenciones intento esquivarlo pero no pudo, provocando un le diera con el bate.

_Con Eren_

**-… Heichou se está tardando.- **Eren se encontraba sentado en una jardinera, pues después de esperar parado se cansó, por lo que busco un lugar cerca para poder sentarse.

**-¡EREN! ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!- **

**-¿Eh?- **Eren giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Cuando pude divisar lo que se acercaba, pudo ver a Hanji corriendo como desesperado hacia él.

_**-**_**¡Eren! ¡Es Levi!-**

**-¿Qué tiene Heichou?- **dijo un poco asustado por lo que le podría pasar a su amor.

**-Accidentalmente le rocié una pasión equivocada y ahora- **pero los gritos de las personas a lo lejos la hicieron callar, pues ya sabía a lo que se enfrentarían.

**-¿Qué le sucedió a Heichou?- **Eren ahora estaba alterado.

**-Se convirtió en- **pero no pudo terminar por que algo la noqueo. Eren cero los ojos aterrorizados.

**-Maldita cuatro ojos ¡Devuélveme a mi antigua forma!-**

**-Ah- **Eren abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Levi.- **¡Heichou! Qué bueno que-**

**-Deja de mirarme, mocoso.-**

**-Levi-Heichou… se convirtió en un… ¡NEKO!-**

**-¡Cállate!-**

**-KAWAII- **dijo abrazando a Levi.

Y el FIN (¿?)

**MAÑANA LA ULTIMA PARTE DE LOS ESPECIALES DE HALLOWEEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN UN REVIEW.**

**ESPEREN PARA MAÑANA A LAS **

**11 PM EL ESPECIAL DE DIA DE MUETOS 2 **

"**DULCE O TRUCO"**

**PD: PERDON POR EL RETRASO. FUI A PEDIR DULCES XD DISFRAZADA DE JEFF THE KILLER Y ACABO DE REGRESA! GOMEN!**


	10. Dulce o truco

Especial 3.- Dulce o truco.

**(EREN X LEVI)**

_**(OC por parte de Levi y Eren)**_

Podía hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar la mayor parte del día con ese mocoso caliente. Eso fue lo que hace un día pensó, al aceptar estar con él, cuando Eren se lo había pedido como cachorro. Claro que no se imaginaba para que quisiera su compañía durante la noche. En un principio había pensado que el mocoso había sacado su lado pervertido con él, pero cuando lo vio disfrazado de vampiro empeoro la cosa. _"¿¡Acaso haremos el amor haciendo cosplay?!". _Eso pensó, pero la realidad fue.

_**-¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste antes que solo querías ir a pedir **__dulce o truco __**para así evitar que fuera contigo y me disfrazara de… momia?- **_incluso el decir de lo que estaba disfrazado le daba pena, por lo que evitaba decirlo.

_**-Vamos, Heichou, no es tan malo, solo iremos a unas cuantas casas y nos regresaremos.-**_

_**-Espero que así sea. No quiero que Hanji me vea vestido así.- **_

_**-No se preocupe. Bien entonces vayamos.- **_Eren tomo la mano de Heichou quien se encontraba en estaba de _"no me quiero mover de aquí para evitar que alguien me vea"_. Eren tomo a Levi, y lo jalo hasta la primer casa donde se encontraba una señora con una tazón de dulces.- _**¡Dulce o truco!-**_

_**-Oh, pero que lindos. Un lindo vampiro y una **__adorable __**momia.- **_Levi abrió a mas no poder los ojos, el que fuera disfrazado de momia ya era malo, pero que lo llamaran _adorable _ya era demasiado para su orgullo. Sintió recorrer la adrenalina por su cuerpo, quería golpear en la cara a esa señora que lo había llamado de esa forma.

_**-Oi.- **_pero fue interrumpido por Eren, quien lo tomo de nuevo de la mano, viendo las sucias intensiones de Levi.

_**-Vámonos, no quiero que asesines a esa pobre señora inocente.-**_

_**-No es inocente. Me llamo… **__adorable__**.-**_

_**-Ella no sabe que odias palabras como esas.-**_

_**-Debería de saberlo.-**_

_**-… Como sea, creo que será mejor ir a la siguiente casa.-**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Todavía quieres seguir torturándome?-**_

_**-Yo no llamo **__dulce o truco __**una tortura.-**_

_**-… Pues me estas torturando con este estúpido disfraz.-**_

_**-Bien… entonces regresemos.- **_

Eren y Levi caminaron hasta el Internado, pues se encontraban fuera de este, ya que por ser un día especial les dejaban salir. Cuando llegaron hasta su edificio correspondiente, y por suerte de Levi, no se encontraron con nadie conocido.

_**-¡Al fin me podré quitar este estúpido disfraz!-**_

_**-Vamos, Heichou. Se le ve bien en ese disfraz.-**_

_**-Déjate de estupideces, Jaeger.-**_

_**-Pero, Heichou… con ese traje.- **_acerca su cara hacia su oído.- _**me calienta.-**_

_**-… ¡¿P-pero que m-mierda estas d-diciendo m-mocoso estúpido?!-**_se aleja de Eren.

_**-Pero es la verdad, Heichou.- **_su mirada tímida e infantil había cambiado a una mirada lujuriosa y llena de deseo. Se volvió a acercar a Eren.

_**-¡Deja de decir mierdas como esas!- **_Levi se alejaba de Eren, de algún modo le estaba asustando esas forma tan extraña.

_**-Heichou, ¿Por qué se aleja de mí?-**_

_**-… Eren, con esa maldita extraña actitud… comienzas a… parecer que quieres violarme.-**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Digo, no creo que usted se deje hacer.-**_

_**-… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aquí está claro que el dominante seria YO!-**_

_**-No lo creo. Vestido como momia, con esa estatura y negando ser un pasivo. Usted es el pasivo, y yo el dominante.-**_

_**-¡Bien te probare que tú eres el pasivo!- **_Levi tomo de la capa a Eren, haciendo que este se acercara bruscamente al rostro de Levi, quien instantáneamente lo comenzó a besar.

Un beso fugaz, rápido. Cuando Eren sintió que en algún momento le faltaría el aire Levi abrió un poco más la boca, haciendo que Eren tomara aire y comenzara ahora él su jugada, tomo a Levi de la nuca haciendo que este se acercara aún más, para profundizar el beso. En el acto en el que tomo aire aprovecho para poder introducir su lengua, quien fue bien recibida por la boca de Levi, quien al instante comenzó a mover su lengua para encontrarse con la de Eren. Sus leguas bailaban de un lado a otro, recorriendo todo los lugares que pudieran tocar.

Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron un poco. Levi estaba sonrojado, pero claro que con el traje de momia no se le notaba tanto, a lo cual agradecía que su disfraz le cubriera parte de la cara.

Eren también estaba sonrojado, pero no dejaría que Levi le ganara, solo por esta vez, quería ser el ganador de una batalla con Levi, quien siempre le ganaba.

_**-… No creo que unos besos demuestren quien es el pasivo y al dominante.- **_Eren sabía que con esto podría ganarle a Levi.

_**-… Entonces hagámoslo.-**_

_**-No lo sé.-**_

_**-¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo? O ¿Acaso nunca has tenido sexo?-**_

_**-… Le demostrare que soy más experto de lo que parezco.-**_

_**-Bien.-**_

Eren cargo a Levi hasta la primera cama que vio, recostó a Levi. Este se estaba dejando hacer, por lo que no desaprovecharía la situación. Se posiciono sobre de Levi, quien lo veía como si tener sexo a las 3 de la madrugada con un mocoso de 15 años fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Eren comenzó a besarlo, al principio comenzó con un beso suave, el cual se fue transformando en un beso cada vez más intenso. Levi quien estaba debajo de Eren, subió sus manos a la nuca del muchacho y lo atrajo más hacia él, para poder hacer el beso aún más intenso.

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía como una eternidad, Eren no quería separarse nunca de Levi. Quería estar por siempre con él, quería amanecer con él, dormir con él, comer con él. No quería que ese momento, aunque para Levi solo fuera un juego, desapareciera. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera siempre en ese instante donde los dos estaban juntos a punto de hacer el amor.

Eren comenzó a quitarle todas las vendas y cosas que Levi traía puestas para simular que era una momia, Levi tampoco se quedó atrás, comenzó a desamarrar la capa que tenía Eren.

Cuando ambos se encontraban solo en ropa interior, siguieron con los besos, esta vez llenos de lujuria, de deseo, de amor.

Eren comenzó a tocar con su mano derecho uno de los pezones de Levi, haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltara un pequeño jadeo dentro de la boca de Eren, quien supuso que Levi era muy sensible es esa parte. Por lo que sonrio, se alejo de la boca de Levi, y comenzó a bajar, lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, para asi llegar a los pezones, donde no dudo ni un momento y comenzó a succionar uno de ellos y al otro comenzó a pellizcarlo.

Lo único que podía hacer Levi era tratar de evitar soltar gemidos, pero era casi imposible, él sabia muy bien sus puntos débiles en su cuerpo, por lo que sabia que uno de ellos eran los pezones. Y el que Eren lo haya descubierto lo había un franco facil, pero tampoco se dejaría tan fácilmente.

Levi comenzó a tocar el torso de Eren. Este al sentir las timidas manos de Levi tocar todo su abdomen sonrio, ahora subirá de nivel. Dejo de lado los pezones de Levi y comenzó a lamer las partes mas bajas de Levi, hasta llegar a su miembro. Este al ver lo que seguiria se aterrorizo.

_**-Oi, espera.-**_

_**-… ¿Qué sucede, Heichou?-**_

_**-Ni siquiera pienses que te voy de dejar tocarme en **__esa __**parte.-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-**_

_**-… Porque no quiero.-**_

_**-¿Ah? ¿De donde viene esa actitud? Al principio queria demostrar quien era el pasivo, ¿Por qué ahora se niega a hacerlo?-**_

_**-Creo que quedo muy claro quien es el pasivo.-**_

_**-… Esta bien.-**_

_**-Tsk, mocoso caliente. ¡Largate a dar un maldito baño!-**_

_**-¡S-si!- **_Eren salio disparado hacia el baño, Levi se había dado cuenta de la errecion que estaba creciendo en su ropa interior.

_**-Mocoso caliente.- **_miro su entrepierna.- _**Tsk, yo también necesito un baño.-**_

_**¿FIN?**_

**HOLA GENTE QUE LEYO TODO EL ESPECIAL**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SEGUIR MI FIC**

**Y MI ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS**

**POR LO QUE PARA EL DIA **

**JUEVES 6 DE NOVIEMBRE**

**Y EL DIA 8 DE NOVIEMBRE**

**SUBIRE CAPITULOS, CAPITULOS XD **

**DE LA SERIE.**

**TAL VEZ ESTA SERIE/FIC ACABE EN EL CAPITULO 18 O 20**

**POR LO QUE YA NO NOS FALTA MUCHO.**

**BIEN COMO MUCHOS YA SABRAN LES PREGUNTE COMO QUERIAN QUE SUBIERA EL CAPITULO Y GRACIAS A SUS RESPUESTAS Y POR MAYORIA DE VOTOS**

**LOS CAPITULOS SE SUBIRAN 1 CADA SEMANA.**

**LO SUBIRE TODOS LOS SABADOS A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE**

**.**

**BIEN SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

**SE DESPIDE**

**LIZZ NEKO NYA 3**

**QUE TENGAN LINDAS NOCHES.**


	11. Capitulo VIII

Capítulo 8.- Trabajo en "equipo".

_LEVI NARRACION_

Ese maldito de Kirschten, ahora por su culpa Eren tendría una mala impresión de mí. Esperen, ¿desde cuándo me comenzó a importar lo que los demás piensen de mi actitud?

Te maldigo maldita cuatro ojos, todo esto es tu maldita culpa. Si no me hubieras dicho que le gustaba a Eren, nunca hubiera pasado por estos malditos sentimientos estúpidos.

**FLASHBACK***

_**-"Hola mi pequeño y regordete amigo"- **_saludo Hanji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero fue golpeada hasta que le destruyeran el pulmón derecho.- _**"Yo también te quiero"-**_

_**-"… ¿Qué quieres maldita loca, ahora tengo prisa?"-**_

_**-"¿Eh? ¿Vas a algún lugar en especial?"-**_

_**-"El profesor Smith me pidió que le diera tutoría a Eren"-**_

_**-"¿Eh? Pero si tu odias dar tutoría a alguien más"- **_y fue entonces cuando Hanji se quedó sin pulmones.

_**-"No digas estupideces, maldita cuatro ojos"-**_

_**-"… Levi, me entere de algo el otro día"-**_

_**-"No me importan tus malditos chismes de mierda"-**_

_**-"Le gustas a Eren"-**_

**FIN FLASHBACK***

Maldigo el día en que me dijiste eso.

_**-"¿Heichou, escucho?"-**_

_**-"¿Eh?"-**_

_**-"Heichou, últimamente está muy distraído, ¿Le paso algo?"-**_

_**-"N-no, ¿Qué me habías preguntado?"-**_

_**-"¿Qué si escucho lo que teníamos que hacer para lo del trabajo en equipo?"-**_

_**-"No, pero después de dices. Te veo en la habitación, tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento de futbol"-**_

_**-"Si, lo veo haya"-**_

Salí y cerré la puerta del salón, dejando caer mi cuerpo en ella, ¿Qué mierda me está pasando? ¿Por qué mierda me distraigo tan rápido? ¿Es por lo que me dijo Hanji?

_**-"Como sea, tengo que irme"-**_

Camine por los largos pasillos del instituto, la verdad es que el año anterior estos pasillos se me hacían demasiado aburridos, pero ahora, cada vez que estoy en ellos junto con Hanji y Eren, parecen ser más divertidos.

_**-"¿De nuevo pensando estupideces, Levi?"-**_

_**-"…"-**_

_**-"Te dije que no te quería volver a ver"**_

_**-"Pero yo si te quiero volver a ver"- **_

_EREN NARRACION_

Últimamente Heichou está muy distraído, me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Acaso realmente estará pensando en la última propuesta de Mei?

Pero de algún modo estaría bien que el saliera con alguien del genero contrario, para que olvidara a Petra. Después de todo yo no tengo oportunidad con alguien tal genial como Levi.

_**-"Eren acaso de nuevo estás pensando en Levi?"- **_Hanji siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando.

_**-"Si…"-**_

_**-"Pero entonces, ¿porque esa cara larga?"-**_

_**-"No te preocupes pensaba en estupideces"-**_

_**-"Era sobre Mei, ¿Verdad?"-**_

_**-"Rayos, Levi Heichou tenía razón, eres una bruja"-**_

_**-"Hahahaha, ese Levi, siempre diciendo cosas raras"-**_

_**-"Si"-**_

_**-"¡DECIDIDO!"-**_

_**-"¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?"-**_

_**-"Vamos a por Levi, tienes que confesarle tus sentimientos. Estoy segura que también le gustas"-**_

_**-"Pero yo no…"- **_Hanji tomo mi muñeca y me jalo fuera del salón.

Hanji me llevo arrastrando hasta fuera del salón, pero cuando doblamos… mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Hanji me soltó de la mano, tal vez también ella estaba sorprendida.

Ahí estaba, el amor de mi corta vida, besándose con un extraño, del cual no podía ver su rostro.

Cuando terminaron, Heichou volteo la vista a donde estábamos nosotros dos, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su rostro se deformo.

_**-"Eren, Hanji… esto… yo no…"- **_

_**-"Tengo que irme"- **_dije, di media vuelta, mire por un instante el rostro de Levi, este tenía intenciones de correr detrás de mí, pero Hanji se interpuso para que no lo hiciera. Corrí lo más lejos que podía, no quería estar más ahí. Quería gritar, quería llorar, no entendía porque es que me ponía de esa manera si Levi no era nada mío más que un compañero de clases, y sé que él solo me ve con esos ojos, no podemos ser nada más que compañeros.- _**"Adiós, Levi"-**_

_LEVI NARRACION_

_**-"¡Hanji, maldita! ¿¡Dejaste que Eren se fuera!?"-**_

_**-"… Yo no lo provoque"-**_

_**-"¡Yo no bese a este imbécil! ¡Él me jalo y me beso a la fuerza! ¡TIENES QUE CREERME, HANJI!"-**_

_**-"… Yo te puedo creer, yo estuve cuando esto ya había pasado. Te creo"-**_

_**-"¡Entonces porque no me dejaste ir tras Eren!"-**_

_**-"… Él no lo vio con los mismos ojos que nosotros"-**_

_**-"¡MALDICION, HANJI! ¡Muévete! ¡Necesito ir tras Eren! ¡NECESITO DECIRLE LO QUE REALMENTE PASO!"-**_

_**-"¿Y Eren te va a creer?"-**_

_**-"… Hanji, déjame ir tras Eren. Necesito decirle."-**_

_**-"¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué fue un mal entendido? ¿Qué **__este __**te jalo y beso a la fuerza? Vamos Levi, Eren podrá ser un niño de 15 años, pero no es tan estúpido como para tragarse las cosas tan fácilmente"-**_

_**-"Necesito decirle lo que siento"- **_caí de rodillas al suelo, de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. No quería que esto terminara de esta manera, no de nuevo. Necesitaba decirle a tiempo a Eren lo que siento por él.-_**"Hanji, no quiero… perder de nuevo a la persona a la que amo"- **_mi voz se quebraba más, cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra más, mi voz se hacía más temblorosa.- _**"Hanji… por favor, necesito… hablar con Eren… necesito a Eren…"-**_

_**-"Oh, pero que tierno. El **__gran __**Levi Ackerman llorando por un quinceañero de mierda. ¡Vamos Levi, haz lo mismo que hiciste con Petra! ¡DEJALO IR! ¡Al final, solo es una persona más! ¿No? ¡Acaso esas no fueron tus palabras hace tres años!"-**_

_**-"¡CALLATE! Si tú no hubieras aparecido de nuevo, si tú no hubieras venido de nuevo, ¡SI TU NO ME HUBIERAS BESADO! ¡ESTO NUNCA HUBIERA PASADO!"- **_

_**-"Vamos, Levi. Tu y yo sabemos que alguien como **__tú __**nunca podría amar ni ser amado por alguien. Tú… ni siquiera existes"- **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**WAAAAH! UNA GRANDISIMA DISCULPA A LOS SEGUIDORES DE MIS FANFICS! **

**TUVE UN GRANDISIMO PROBLEMA CON MI COMPUTADORA, DE LA CUAL PIDIO UN CAMBIO DE BATERIA Y TUVE QUE IR A COMPRARLA PERO MI COMPUTADORA NO LA COMPRE EN MEXICO Y PUES TUVE QUE ESPERAR DIAS PARA QUE LA MUGRE BATERIA LLEGARE TTnTT **

**PERO POR FIN LLEGO Y PUEDO SEGUIR CON MIS FANFICS!**

**ESPERO NO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO Y BUENO… SIGO CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE MIS FANFICS!**

**SIP YO SE QUE ES UN POCO CORTO PERO ES LO QUE SALIO EN 30 MINUTOS u-u **

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS!**

**Y ENSERIO PERDON POR ESTE inconveniente!**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE**

**LIZZ NEKO NYA 3**

**TENGAN UNA BUENA NOCHE **

19/11/14 … 07:17 pm


End file.
